Gohan at OSH
by r.rocha99913
Summary: A 'what if' to my main story. Videl is a Saiyan, but instead of the Cell games, they meet at high school. Not much else to summerise. GxV
1. Chapter 1: First Day Surprises: Part 1

_I've been thinking (Oh, Shocker!) What if my Gohan and Videl met at high School, instead of the Cell games? I thought about it, and here's the result. Don't get too excited, i'm still focused on _**TSoGaV**_, and I'm not one to update fast..._

* * *

_****_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._****_

* * *

***~East ****District ****439~***

In a dark room, laid the unconscious body of a teenager. This teen had black, spiky hair that pointed upwards in an impossible manner, except for that lock of hair in front of his eyes, which were a shade of onyx only seen in three other people in the world, two of which were staring intently at the sleeping form on the bed, trying to find the best way to wake up their older sibling.

With a gleam in their eyes that spelled trouble for any poor, unfortunate soul that would ever see them, the twins, roughly seven years old respectively, pounced on the sleeping form of the teen, landing roughly in his stomach, waking him up instantly. Twin cries of "BIG BROTHER WAKE UP!" rang throughout the room. As the teen woke up, he turned on the light, revealing the twin troublemakers, one male, the other female, both resembling their parents eerily well.

The boy was dressed in an orange gi with a blue, long sleeved undershirt, a blue sash, and boots in blue and yellow. He had black, spiky hair, with three spikes on his left, and four on his right,filled with split ends here and there, three bangs in front of his eyes, which were also an onyx color.

The girl was also dressed in a gi, but this one was pink, with a sky blue long-sleeved undershirt, sash, and boots, also with yellow in it. She had long, straight hair, courtesy of her mother's excessive combing, all behind her, with two groups framing each side of her face. She possessed the third set of onyx eyes in the room.

While jumping on the defenseless teen, the boy shouted "Gohan, WAKE UP! Me and Kara are HUNGRY!" The girl, now identified as Kara Son, continued with the boy's thought, still jumping "YEAH! Goten and I are STARVING! Mommy said that we can't eat until your ready, so WAKE UP! Remember, mommy said you have SCHOOL TODAY!"

At the mention of school (And food, Can't forget the food.), the boy, now known as Gohan, shot up, effectively throwing them at the wall. Flipping in midair, the twin terrors caught themselves and ran for the kitchen to eagerly await Gohan's arrival.

Glancing at the reinforced digital clock (courtesy of Bulma), which read 7:04, he groaned. we wasn't supposed to be up until 7:30. That was now half an hour of sleep wasted. Laying back down, he yelped at a sudden pain in his lower back. Confused, he turned around and took a glance. _'Great,'_ he thought, _'my tail grew back in time for school. How the heck am I gonna hide it? This thing has a mind of it's own!'_ As if sensing his train of thought, his tail drooped, obviously hurt at his comment. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that! I'm just frustrated today. First day of school and all. We good?" He asked, realizing that he was talking to a tail. '_Straitjacket, here we come.'_ The response he got from the tail was positive: It wrapped around him in a 'hug'. "Good, now can you stay like that all day?" Asked Gohan, as he steped into the shower. His tail suddenly stiffened, as if it was horrified at the thought of being cooped up the whole day. Gohan laughed at the reaction he got, and said, " Come on it's not like you going to be there the whole day! It's just for school! I'm not gonna let you out in public, people would think I'm a freak. How's this, in school you'll stay under wraps, and at home you'll be out, okay?" at this is tail perked up, agreeing with the arrangement. _'Great I just made a deal with my tail. What's next, giant bubble gum_ _attacking?'_ he thought sarcastically.

After he showered, he got dressed in his school clothes, which consisted of a white undershirt, an orange button up shirt held open and a pair of blue jeans. He had to wear these because Goten and Kara ruined his other outfit, which was a white, long sleeve shirt with a black vest, and red pants. is he looking self in the mirror, he couldn't help but think that he looked better in this outfit than in the other one.

Taking the time to look into the clock he saw it was 7:42. _'Crapbaskets, I won't be able to eat as much.' _Making his way downstairs, he saw his siblings look at the pile of food with a pained expression. As soon as they saw him, they perked up, excited at the prospect of Chi Chi's cooking. They didn't have to wait long, because he made a beeline for the table as soon as he smelled the aroma of all the food.

Seeing everyone at the table drooling at the mountain of food, Chi Chi smirked. It felt nice being able to control Saiyans with just a few words. Finally cutting then some slack, she spoke the two words they wanted to hear that very moment: "Dig in."

The food never stood a chance.

After a hasty breakfast and goodbye, Gohan blasted off towards Golden city, renamed for the hero that defeated Cell. It was common knowledge that Hercule Satan was killed at the Cell Games (and like everybody else revived afterwards), and the only ones left that would be able to kill him were the Golden Warriors, as they called them. The only challenger left was an 11 year old boy, who avenged his father's death (although nobody knew what happened to him), and destroyed the monster for good. Nobody knew what happened to the injured boy, but it was rumored that he is still around after Intergalactic Tournament, protecting the earth from any and all threats.

Landing in an empty alleyway, Gohan started sprinting at a human rate towards the school, when all of a sudden he heard gunshots from a nearby bank. Not one to stand around while people get hurt, Gohan decided to help. Stashing his messenger bag in an empty alleyway, he transformed into a Super Saiyan, blasting off towards the source of the gunshots. When he got there he found all of the police huddled behind their cars, avoiding the spray of bullets blasting out of the many Sub-machine Guns that were held by the bank robbers. As he landed at the sight, he was aware of another person next to him. He gawked at the person. It was another Super Saiyan. She was wearing an over-sized white t shirt and black spandex shorts, with her blond hair pointing straight up. Her teal eyes were wide in surprise as she gawked at him.

Getting over his surprise, he decided that the safety of the humans on site were important than the mysterious teen next to him as he said "I'll take the ones in the truck, you take the ones in the bank", which shook her out of her stupor. She nodded in agreement, disappearing from view of the regular humans, taking care of the crooks inside the bank. Focusing attention on the ones in the getaway truck, he phased into the back of it, appearing in front of a crook that held an assault rifle. After getting rid of the shock of a teenager appearing out of nowhere into his line of sight, the cook open fire emptying his magazine at the direction of the teenage Saiyan. Gohan took the time to catch every single bullet into the palm of his hand, letting them drop into the flatbed. As the crook stood there, horrified of the event that just happened, he never saw the kick that knocked him out.

Jumping out of the truck as it started moving, he pointed his palm at it and let out a yell as he fired a _ki _blast at it's general direction. All it did was flip it sideways as it detonated beside it, stopping the criminal inside from getting away. Looking over at the direction of the other Super Saiyan, he saw her finish up the other criminals and handing them over to the police. As she looked over at him, she walked up to him and asked, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

Gohan answered her second question first, as it was the easier of the two. " What I'm doing here is helping people who are in need of help. As for who I am," he said, pausing to think up a false name, "call me Sun. And who are you?" _'Great Gohan. What were you thinking? Sun, Son? She'll figure you out at school! She's got the badge pinned on her shirt!'_

The girl looked at him, suspicious of his name and answered, after thinking for a while, "Call me Devil." _'Really Videl? Devil, Satan? Cant you vome up with a better name? You're so screwed if you see him at school during roll call. He'll figure you out in a flash!'_ Deciding to leave while she's distracted Gohan phased straight into the alleyway he was in, picking up his messenger bag and pinning on his badge. _'good thing I left this in there, she would have figured me out for sure!'_ Checking his watch he figured out he only had two minutes to get to school. Panicking, he blasted off, landing on the roof. Dropping out of Super Sayan as he ran inside the stairway, he made his way down to the first floor, following the signs to the front office. As he waited for his schedule, he thought: '_this is going to be a very interesting year.'_

* * *

Please rate and review. This is actually one of the longest chapters I have ever written it helps when you have a tablet with voice recognition. typing is so much easier this way.

See you guys later, bye!


	2. Chapter 2: A day at OSH,

_Well, the first chapter did alright, and Gohan is going nuts (I would've said bananas, but you would've seen that coming)._

* * *

**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

***~Gohan at OSH~***

_***~**_**Gohan**_**~***_

After he left the main office, Gohan looked at his schedule, which was as follows:

**B1 period: English - Mr. Bennett - Rm. 216  
****B2 period: Biology - Ms. Bowman-Price - Rm. 306  
****B3 period: Technology - Mr. Juushichi - Rm. 137  
****B4 period: Phys. Ed. - Mr. Briefs - Gym  
****G1 period: World Geo. - Mr. Rodriguez - Rm. 228  
****G2 period: Chemistry - Mr. Penmoon - Rm. 221  
****G3 period: Home Eco. - Ms Chestnut - Rm. 317  
****G4 period: P.E. - Mr. Chestnut - Gym  
****Advocacy: Ms. Reyez - Rm. 258**

**(A/N: Block scheduling, which means Day one=B; Day 2= G)**

At the mere mention of Mr. Briefs and Mr Chestnut, Gohan noticeably paled. he did **not** want any classes with Vegeta or Krillin. those two would ruin his life. Deciding to deal it when the time comes, he made his way to Room 216, going up a set of stairs.

After wandering the hallways for a couple of minutes, he finally found it, at the end of a hallway. Knocking on the door, he was answered by an African-American man, with chocolate brown skin, a bald head, white suit and jacket, clear wire-framed glasses, and a pink undershirt with a tie (I swear, that's how he used to dress like).

Taking a moment to look at the teenage Saiyan,the man asked "May I help you?"

Gohan responded immediately, saying "U-uh yeah! I-I'm the new student, Gohan Son."

At this, the man smiled, "Oh yes, the bright young student! come in, come in, I'll introduce you!"

Shuffling nervously into the classroom, Gohan looked around for any familiar faces. If Tien wasn't lying, then his daughter Erasa was in Orange Star High, and he didn't want to start the year out alone. At least he hoped...

Right after he took a quick look around, Mr. Bennett, the teacher, announced his arrival to the students, who were all in conversations with each other.

"Alright class," He began, " we have ourselves another bright young student! Let's give a warm welcome to Mr. Gohan Son. He did exceptionally well in all his exams, including his physical exams, he actually scored the highest in the nation on that one." Gohan blushed at the praise he got, and thought, _'Damn it, I knew I overdid it!' _He then started to sweat at all the attention he got. He saw a pair of cerulean eyes among them, eyeing him with a mix of suspicion and surprise. The eyes belonged to a raven haired teenager dressed in an over-sized white t shirt and black spandex shorts, her raven hair done in pigtails, with gold bands holding them in. The way she looked was oddly familiar. maybe he saw her in the ci- His eyes widened in recognition as he thought, _'Crap! it's the girl I saw at the bank! It looks like she recognized me! Aw man, what do I do?'_

As he continued to internally panic, he didn't hear the teacher tell him to sit down in an empty seat, until Mr. Bennett adressed him, "Mr. Son, I appreciate the company, but you need to take a seat. There's an empty one near Ms. Shinhan, if you don't mind."

Embarassed at the statement, he made his way to the back of the room towards Erasa, who was waving at him with **way** too much enthusiasm, with a red face, ignoring the chuckling students along the way.

* * *

***~Gohan at OSH~***

_***~**_**Videl**_**~***_

_'You've got to be kidding me! He's in my damn class!'_

Videl sat there in disbelief. It was the kid that helped her out in the bank. What the hell was she supposed to do? As he walked towards the empty seat two seats away from her, she decided to confront him later. Maybe she would luck out and he would let it go. Kami knows she needs a decent sparring partner. Her fourteen year-old sister, Kumiko, could barely keep up with her mother Fasha, who couldn't even transform yet, and her twenty-one year-old sister is way too strong to even keep up with._ 'Second level my ass' _she thought bitterly. As he passed by a jock, who by the way is known for bullying new kids, he didn't notice the leg aiming to trip him, and he walked right past it nearly breaking his leg. As the jock held up his nearly broken leg, Gohan kept walking by, oblivious to the commotion he caused.

Before Gohan sat down, Videl turned to Erasa and asked, "Do you know him?" Erasa turned around and said, "Yeah, I met him just before the Intergalactic Tournament. I never saw much of him though. My mom and dad introduced us, but that's it. Why do you ask?" Answering as Gohan sat down, Videl said, "Oh nothing I was just curious."

"Curious about what?" Gohan said nervously, now in his seat. "Oh, nothing," Videl replied, "I was just wondering if you would like to join us at lunch unless you don't want to?" she finished with a smile.

For some reason Gohan could look away from that smile, so he said, "Sure, where would you two like to eat? I don't really know anywhere here." He said, not willing to lose any possible friends (And against his better judgment).

With a wider smile, Videl said, "On the roof."

* * *

***~Gohan at OSH~***

***~Gohan~***

_'Why the hell did agree?' _Gohan thought, making his way over to biology. He couldn't find a reason as to **why** he agreed, but he agreed nonetheless, promised even, and he never breaks promises.

_'It was that smile,_' he thought, _'for some reason I couldn't say no to that smile, and it made my heart rate rise and my body feel all warm and fuzzy. What was that?' _He finished, making his way inside the room. He saw Erasa and Videl, along with a guy Gohan didn't know. He looked like a typical jock, bulging muscles, tank top and shorts and arrogant attitude. His distinguishing features were chocolate brown eyes, long blonde hair and silver dog tags. He was sitting next to Videl, pestering her about something he couldn't listen to. He saw him put an arm around Videl and get punched in the gut, sending him flying towards the other end of the room. As he sat down, he wondered what all that was about.

As if sensing his confusion, Erasa decided to fill him in. "That big idiot over there picking himself up is Sharpner, the self proclaimed 'ladies man'. He's been trying to go out with Videl forever, but the trouble is Videl doesn't like him. Hell, even I can't stand him. Between you and me, he's thicker than a rock, and twice as stupid." As she said this, Gohan saw Sharpner miraculously get up, picking himself out of the ruins of a desk, rubbing his bruised stomach. He then ran right over and sat next to Videl, earning himself a growl from said teen. All he did was give her a 'seductive' smile, which would make even the gender-confused Frieza run away in disgust.

After a few minutes, the teacher finally walked in. She was an older woman of African American descent, with dark brown skin, graying hair, which was tied up in a bun, and a white lab coat. She was overweight, making her walk with a slight wobble. When she adressed the class, she had an air of authority, one that made everybody shut up and listen. She then began with a scowl, "Welcome to Biology. I will say this right here and right now, I do not tolerate slackers. In this class is you will work for your grade, no exceptions. I expect only the best from you. That is all for now. You may talk amongst yourselves, but know this, this is probably the only time I will let you all do this. Cherish this time. Tomorrow we will start true high school work." She then made her way to her desk and sat down, her eyes roaming the class, finding potential slackers and troublemakers. (This it's a perfect portrayal of my teacher's personality. If you caused **any** trouble she would kick you out, sending you to ISS or the office)

* * *

After chatting with Erasa and Videl the whole class period, getting to know them in the process, he quickly made himself a part of their small friend's circle. What they really appreciated him for was keeping Sharper away, who claimed "I won't be caught dead being near Nerd-Boy here." (Of cource, he ignored information about his physical exams), and promptly left to sit with the other jocks, who were currently trying to figure out what was Victoria's secret.

Erasa, he learned, was adopted, a fact that took him completely by surprise. Apparently, her mom, Launch, was stabbed below her navel during one of her 'episodes', and after she was rushed and treated at the nearest hospital, found out something that tore her and Tien apart: she wasn't able to have kids anymore. So with that information, they decided that if they can't have their own kids, they would save one. So with that in mind they adopted a three month old Erasa from an orphanage, raising her as their own. When they told her, she was shocked, of course, and wanted to know who her parents were. But according to the orphanage, she was found in the woods near the outskirts of the then 'Orange Star City'.

Videl, on the other hand, was the daughter of Hercule Satan. She was reluctant to tell him this, as she thought he would only become her friend to get to know him. But after telling him, she could tell he saw her as 'Videl', not 'Hercule's Daughter'. She was a middle child, with a twenty-one year old sister, and a fourteen year old younger sister. She told them her whole family were fighters, and that her older sister came home when she was fourteen, after suffering from amnesia, and that her mother was 'kidnapped' as she said, and wasn't back until she was fourteen as well. When she came back she had a ten year old daughter with her, who at the time had the mentality of a four year old. He also found out that her father Hercule died at the Cell Games because he was fighting for her, and would rather die than give up. This gave him a respect for the man, who he thought was an arrogant fool at the games. Apparently, the goofball wasn't as shallow as he thought.

After they told him this, he decided to tell them a little bit about himself. He told them that his parents were Goku and Chi Chi Son, a fact that surprised Videl, but not Erasa, told him about being kidnapped when he was four, leaving out the wilderness survival and his father's death, but telling them about the training, told them about two extremely strong people that wanted to kill him, his dad, and his friends, told him about his father's virus, the same one that nearly took his life, and told them about his father's death, which he told them was "All my fault. If only I wasn't so arrogant..." from which he trailed off, lost in memories. They immediately wanted to comfort him, but he came to and told them that it's been seven years, and he was used to it. They didn't pry for details, in fear that in doing so may trigger some unwanted memories, but they did tell him that it probably wasn't his fault and he shouldn't blame himself for it. He also ended up telling them about Goten and Kara, who, in his opinion, were the best younger siblings a brother would ask for. He was worried that told them too much about himself but to him it wouldn't be fair because they trusted him enough to tell him about themselves. To him, it would somehow break the trust they had in him.

After that, they were surprised when the bell rang, as they had no idea they were talking so long. While they were chatting, they found out they had all the same classes, something they thought was odd, but took it in stride. They made their way to room 137, where they took seats at computers that were next to each other. When the teacher walked in, Gohan almost fainted. It was Andrew, A.K.A. Android Seventeen. He seemed surprised to see Gohan in his class, but shook it ofr fairly quickly opting to talk to the class on what you couldn't do in a computer lab, and that he wouldn't "take any shit from you people who think you know everything."

Afterwards, Andrew called Gohan over and basically thanked Gohan for giving him another chance when he saved him from Cell (Discreetly, of course). He told him about how he was lost at first, not knowing what to do with his life, when he came up with the idea of becoming a teacher. He reasoned that if he "Discreetly help them with their life from school, where people would drop out, screwing them over for life, basically, then I could change people who wouldn't have a chance in HFIL to succeed in life, to people successful in whatever they excel in, being people who wouldn't be useless in everything like I was, then that's a job well done for me." It made Gohan feel good, knowing that he helped Andrew out in knowing what to do in life, just by rescuing him from the bio-android.

After that, was Gohan's (and Videl's) favorite time of the day: Lunch.

Making his way towards a nearby stairwell, Gohan ascended the stairs, making his way towards the roof. Opening his messenger bag, he took out a capsule, one that contained his lunch (As he couldn't possibly carry the amount of food needed for his Saiyan stomach in a lunch sack.), and opened the door to the roof, finding that Videl was already there. Apparently Erasa had to go and explain to some jocks that Victoria didn't have a secret. It was just a brand of underwear.

Upon sitting down, Videl turned to him and said, "I know you're also a Saiyan." Gohan was expecting this, as he long ago pieced it together that she was the Saiyan that helped him in that Bank robbery in the morning just from the outfit she wore. So instead of freaking out, as he would've normally done, he just unwrapped his tail from around his waist, and it was far too happy to follow his command as it started to wag happily behind him. She followed suit, letting it out of the confines of her clothes. He smiled at the gesture of openness, giving her the feeling of butterflies in her stomach from just the smile, although she didn't know where the feeling came from.

As she took out her lunch, which consisted of a large sandwich, two pears, and a large caplsule-ade, he frowned. That won't be nearly enough food for her. He thought about it, and decided to do what everybody thought was impossible. He shared his lunch.

Clicking the top, he threw it in front of him, letting it exploded in a puff of smoke, only to let it reveal a meal that would've fed one hundred men easily, or two demi saiyans eating lightly.

Her eyes widening and her mouth salivating at the sight, she unknowingly dropped her sandwich, and made her way over. Gohan chuckled at this, and said, "We can each eat half. I won't let you eat that small a lunch, not when I get to eat this much." And with that, they dug in.

Poor food. May Dende have mercy on their souls.

After they ate, Videl thanked Gohan, telling him that, "He didn't need to do that." His reply was, "I know, but I wanted to. It didn't seem right when I saw how much you had to eat, compared to what I had, and don't bother saying you could've made it, I wouldn't have made it if I were you." Videl was stumped, he had a point.

After the bell rang, telling them that it was time for their fourth period, Gohan took this moment to warn Videl and Erasa, who came back after trying (and failing) to convince the jocks that Victoria didn't have a secret, those idiots, about Vegeta. He told them not to insult his height, not to challenge him at **anything**, and to** 'respect his authority at all costs'. **

Entering the gym, he spotted Vegeta at the other end of the room, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, waiting for the students to come in, not that he cared in the slightest. He was surprisingly not decked out in his usual spandex training gear, as Gohan originally thought, he had on a black leather jacket with the collar unfolded, with a red-orange shirt underneath it, and khaki pants. Gohan discreetly lowered his power level, not wanting to spar with Vegeta at the moment. He hasn't seriously trained over the years, but he was still as powerful as he was seven years ago. He knew he still had room for improvement, but it's been so peaceful, he only trained to keep his power at the same leve, opting to train his younger siblings instead.

Right when he sat down, he saw Vegeta raise his hand. Gohan's eyes widened when Vegeta pointed it at the class and fired a **Big Bang Attack** at the students. Acting fast, he phased into the front of the group and deflected it at the roof, where it burned through the ceiling, leaving a perfectly round hole in it, and soared out into space, dissipating after some time. Gohan's eyes narrowed at Vegeta, glaring at the man, who was smirking at him. What the HFIL was he thinking! He could've killed everyone! After glaring at the man for what seemed like eternity, he suddenly groaned. Vegeta knew he was in there and fired it on purpose! And now, everyone saw 'nerdy Gohan' (as the jocks put it) deflect a ball of ki that was capable of destroying the whole school straight into the air, without so much as a scorch mark!

It was then that Gohan cursed Bulma for her genius. You see, a few years back, Vegeta left for space, to gather a metal that was not found on Earth, that was needed because of it's high density, which made it more resistant to hits, making it an ideal replacement as a wall for his precious Gravity Room. After he returned, he brought back some technology that Bulma had requested to help "The world 'revolutionize'" as she put it. Some of these were highly useful for police and military, such as some leftover armor from the Cold Empire, of which she was able to replicate and incorporate it onto their bulletproof vests, making them withstand even Armor-Pearcing rounds (although not without heavy bruising ), and scouters, which she managed to convert into a device that you wore around your wrist, doubling as a watch and communicator. This made it useful for the police, as it helped them track down criminals hiding in abandoned areas. A public version was also released, without the communicator feature, as some people would've figured out how to tap into police frequencies. It was this technology that Gohan cursed. Some students had those scouters, and they alerted them to the power of the blast, and of Gohan's brief spike in **ki**. One even went so far as to yell "IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND!," causing Vegeta to gawk at the student, and for Gohan to bust out laughing, much to the confusion of the other classmates.

After getting over the shock at the outburst, Vegeta managed to growl out, through clenched teeth, that he was leaving early, opting to go "Blow off some steam before I blast all of you weaklings into oblivion," which put the whole class on edge. Leaving a random jock, which happened to be Sharpner, in charge, he stomed out, muttering under his breath about a '_damn third class baka'_

After getting over the initial shock of their Phys. Ed. teacher bailing out on them, Sharpner grinned. This was going to be fun...

* * *

Correction, that was horrible. After deciding on their activity for the day, dodgeball, he made Videl a captain, along with himself. Sharpner ended up taking all of his buddies into his team, leaving Videl with "Nerd-Boy" and all the others (conveniently forgetting the scouter's reading of Gohan's power level). His team was destroyed. One ball thrown by Gohan managed to throw a jock straight into the wall, leaving an indent. One from Videl managed to nail him in the crown jewels, raising his voice an octave or two for the rest of the day from the force, and one from Erasa somehow managed to knock a jock unconscious.

He wasn't underestimating them again. Or maybe he will, I mean, this is **Sharpner **we're talking about here.

After school, let out, Gohan joined Videl on the roof, as they both blasted off home. He was surprised at first, but she told him her mother, Fasha, taught her how to fly (with difficulty at first, seeing as she refused to bring out her energy at first, for reasons she wouldn't tell him).

He waved goodbye to her as he flew away, heading towards the East District 439 area. '_Today wasn't so bad,_' he thought, _'but I could've done without Vegeta trying to blow up my class. I wonder why he's teaching? Must've been Bulma.'_ He thought, as he sped up.

_'This year might not be so bad,'_

* * *

Enjoy the chapter, I sure did.

Longest one I've written to date, at 3,789 words long! Wow.

R&amp;R


	3. Chapter 3: ,is a day in HFIL

**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

***~East District 439~***

***~Gohan~***

As he neared his home, Gohan recalled the day's events. He made two friends, one of which was also a Half -Saiyan just like him, and another was the daughter of his dad's friends. He met up with Andrew, who he hasn't seen since the Cell Games, and he managed to see Vegeta storm out over a power level reading. That was actually a better day than he thought it would be. He actually expected someone to be following him, of for Vegeta to blow the school into oblivion.

He landed in front of the familiar dome of his family's home. As soon as he landed, he was bowled over by an orange and blue blur. the blur revealed themselves to be his younger brother and sister, Goten and Kara. They were jumping on his stomach, an act that would give a regular human heavy bruising. "Big Brother, you're back! How was school, was it fun?Can we come with you, huh? Can we, can we, can we?" yelled Goten as he was using Gohan as an effective trampoline. Kara had stopped, opting to sit nearby and watch the show. And sure enough...

"Weee! I'M A BIRDIE! LOOK KARA, A BIRDIE!" Yelled Goten as he was swatted out of the way, and was sent flying for the nearby trees. Right before he hit them however, he nimbly twisted in the air and used the trunk as a launchpad, barreling towards Gohan, who was just getting back up and hadn't noticed the live kinetic missile heading straight for his back.

Feeling pity for her older brother, Kara decided to warn him. "Look behind you Big Brother." He turned around and yelped as he immediately ducked for cover, Goten rocketing past them...

...and towards their house.

_'crapbaskets'_

***CRASH***

Trembling, Gohan turned to Kara and said, "Kara?"

"Y-yeah?" She said in a quiet voice.

Then Chi Chi screamed in the loudest voice she had ever used.

**"GOHAN!"**

Gohan turned towards his sister, panic in his eyes, and yelled, **"RUN!"**

And then they ran for the woods, hiding until they were sure their mother had calmed down.

* * *

***~Golden City~***

***~Videl~***

Videl landed in the backyard of her family's two story, three bedroom house, and walked in, getting greeted by her mother, who for once wasn't out training. Turning towards her daughter, she said, "So, how was school? Meet any new friends?" she said, then smirked, "Any potential mate's?"

Immediately, her mind went to her new friend, Gohan. She blushed, and pushed the thought to the back of her head.

Fasha noticed this though, and just smirked. _'So someone finally caught her eye,'_ she thought, _'About damn time. It's never too early to be a grandmother' _"So, someone **did **catch your eye. When will I meet him? It's never too early to make me a grandmother, you know."

Videl just blushed and walked in her room, wanting to avoid this conversation. She didn't even know **why **she blushed, or thought of Gohan (I mean, she barely even met the kid today), but this 'grandchildren' conversation was getting old.

Her room, when she got there, was a mess. The sheets on her bed were in a corner, leaving the bed bare. There were random clothes thrown on the floor around her dresser, mostly consisting of her white shirt and spandex shorts combo, and the drawers were sticking out haphazardly out of there spots. Lastly, the floor was covered in candy wrappers from her 'stash'. A girl needs her sweets.

Groaning, she began cleaning the place, picking up and setting the clothes in their place, trowing away the wrappers (and finding a new hiding place for her sweets), and making the bed. After all was said and done, a blur barreled into her room, effectively messing up her room again. The blur slowed down enough to reveal a fourteen year old girl with short, spiky hair, wearing a red t-shirt that read 'Daddy's Girl' in pink glitter-covered letters and a set of skinny jeans. The outfit was smudged with chocolate, and her fingers had chocolate stains on them. She immediately ran towards the dresser, looking for more candy. She was obviously on a sugar rush.

Videl just huffed, not pleased that her hard work was all for nothing, and calmly grabbed her sister, dragged her out of her room, and dropped her in front of her mother. She then promptly walked to her room, and closed the door. Back to cleaning...

* * *

***~East District 439~***

***~Gohan~***

Back at the Son home, something terrible has happened...

***CLANG***

Chi Chi has found Gohan, and dragged him back home.

"Son Gohan***CLANG***, don't you ever***CLANG***, throw your brother***CLANG***, like that** *CLANG*, EVER *CLANG* AGAIN! *CLANG* *CLANG*"**

Dazed, Gohan could barely mumble an "Okay mom," before stumbling up the stairs into his room. Right when he plopped down on his bed, Goten poked his head in, worried for the well being of his Big Brother. Walking in, he timidly asked, "Big Brother, are you okay?"

Despite his pain (for painful lumps were starting to form already), Gohan lifted his throbbing head and said, in the most sincere voice he could manage, and said, "I'm alright, Squirt. It'll take more than that to take me down," he said, "Besides, don't you want to hear how my day went?"

Instantly brightening up, Goten said, "YEAH! Let me get Kara, then she can hear how awesome your school is!" he then bolted out of the room, yelling, "KARA, KARA! Come here! Gohan's gonna tell us how awesome school is!"

Gohan smiled at Goten's easy-to-please nature. It reminded him of his dad so much. He got sad when he thought of that. Goten and Kara wouldn't get to meet him, because he got too cocky and let Cell get desperate.

He was knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of thumping nearing his room. He was then met with two over-excited seven year olds, and began telling them about his day at school.

* * *

After an exhausting day, Gohan plopped onto his bed. After she calmed down, Chi Chi wanted to know how his day went, and didn't fail to notice how he talked about Videl. Apparently, he had a faraway look on his face, one Chi Chi recognized as love, but he actively denied it, to no avail. She was ranting about grandbabies in a blink of an eye. She wanted to meet his friends, most noticeably Videl, and demanded he bring them (her) over. He had no idea on how to bring it up.

Then his grandfather Bardock came back from training in the forest, and seeing his grandson's flustered face, decided to tease him His grandpa landed when he was fourteen, after drifting in space for a few years. He was injured, but fortunately for him, Gohan was training, and sensed the weak life force coming from Bardock's ship. Gohan made his way there, and took Bardock, leaving his pod behind. After healing him, Bardock decided to stay with his son's family, helping Chi Chi take care of Gohan, Kara, and Goten.

It was a long day for Gohan, and tomorrow, he had school.

* * *

***~Golden City~***

***~Videl~***

After she cleaned her room, Videl started to think about Gohan. He was a Saiyan (or at least half). Could go Super Saiyan, like her. And wasn't an arrogant ass (like a certain blond jock). Instead, he was modest, at least so far, and was smarter than average. He also didn't see her as the 'daughter of the world champ', instead seeing 'Videl'.

She then decided to watch the Cell Games footage, despite it being a painful memory to her. Ever since that day, she wanted to find out who was the boy that beat Cell, and thank him. That boy inadvertently avenged her father (and everyone that was killed) that day, by blasting him to hell. Of course, she didn't see who did it, because that day, wen she saw what happened to her father on live television, she transformed blasting apart the house in the process. Lucky for the family, her father had won the World Martial Arts Tournament earlier that year, or they would be living on the streets.

So with that in mind, she went online and searched for the Cell Games footage. After just a few minutes of searching, she found the video on ZTV's official website. She let it load, and sat back, ready to watch.

* * *

***~Cell Games: 7 Years Ago~***

"Here we are, just twenty minutes until the start of the Cell Games," the ZTV reporter said. "And by the looks of it, no-one has come to see the event for fear of their life's!"

* * *

At this point, Videl fast forwarded to where the man in the orange **gi** began fighting. She already knew what they said here.

* * *

Goku stepped onto the stage and made his way to Cell. Standing in front of him, he stared him down. Over beside the ring, Gohan said, "This, should be good" Besides him, Krillin responded with,"Yeah."

The atmosphere was tense, with good reason. The best fighter the earth had to offer was facing the biggest threat in it's entire history. Should he fall, the Earth was done for. The two opponents stared each other down, before the silence was broken by Cell. "I'm sure you know how I've been waiting for this," he said. "Killing the helpless quickly grows old," Cell then lowered himself into a stance. "I'm counting on you for some form of entertainment."

Dropping into his own stance Goku spoke, "So I hear you're designed to use all of our techniques against us." Cell merely smirked, and said, "Perfection."

After waiting for a few minutes, Cell smirked, and said, "Ding."

They both vanished, shock-waves crashing all around the area. Then they appeared with a booming shock-wave, both of them with an arm outstretched, punching each other's hand. They both smirked, before beginning another round of high speed fighting and this time, the were just slow enough to appear as a blur of motion, leaping around the ring, exchanging punches and kicks with dizzying speed.

A block here, a punch there, both fighter's seemed to be giving their all in this melee, moving the fight to the air now, not moving anymore, save for the rise in altitude. The level of skill here was tremendous. Both warriors were testing each other's reactions, getting a feel of each other while fighting at supersonic speeds.

Suddenly, they broke apart, neither of them panting, their energy levels never dropping from their original position. They both stared each other down, before Goku spoke. "How about we skip the warm-up for now, Cell?"

"As you wish, Goku," Cell replied, chuckling.

* * *

_'So the guy's name is Goku, but I already knew that,' _thought Videl, storing the information once again within her mind.

* * *

And with that, both warriors dropped into tighter stances, calling upon tremendous amounts of energy, both covered in a raging yellow aura, before once again disappearing from sight. this time, the shock-waves were deafening, some even cracking the arena below. both fighters exchanged blows so fast, all you could see were faint blurs of orange and green as they rocketed around each other. Suddenly, one hit landed, and the sound of flesh on armored flesh was prominent as Cell was sent rocketing towards the bare ground, dazed and out of control.

Seeing the ground approach at an alarming rate, Cell regained his bearings and righted himself before rocketing towards Goku. Instead of crashing into him to initiate another all-out brawl, he once again stopped in front of him. "This is truly a fight worthy of a warrior of your caliber, Goku," Cell said.

"Oh, boy" said Goku, with a hint of sarcasm.

Cell then spoke again, "It would be a shame if the match ended with a cheap win, like a ring out," he said, while gathering energy in his hand.

"Wait, Cell! Don't do this," an alarmed Goku pleaded.

"I would advise you warn your friends, because this blast would surely kill them," Cell said, forming a ball of purple **ki**, and aiming it at the ring.

Turning towards his friends, Goku yelled, "**Hey!**" Goku yelled, "**Get away from the ring! NOW!**' and not a second after they scrambled for cover, the ring was engulfed in a fiery inferno of energy, stirring dust everywhere. A huge crater was now the only sing that the ring was even there to begin with.

"How do you like that, Goku? Quite the improvement, isn't it?" asked a smirking Cell, eyeing the area with little care. "Now the whole desert is our ring. Let's say the last man standing wins the game."

"I see," Goku said, eyeing the area, "so it's a fight to the finish."

"Would you have it any other way?"

"No, I guess not" Goku said, while limbering up.

"Good, now let the games continue."

* * *

Videl watched on as the fight went on, watching Cell blast at Goku as he flew at top speed, evading each blast with only inches to spare. She watched as Goku got ready to blast at the Earth with a Kamehameha, only to vanish and reappear right in front of Cell, completely obliterating his upper body, and saw the disgusting regeneration of Cell. She then got to the part where she would always leave from. Right before Goku announced who was fighting next, her father would go up and challenge Cell once more.

* * *

"This next match will probably be the last match of the tournament. If the next person can't beat you, no-one in the planet can," said Goku

"Now I'm intrigued. So tell me, if the great Goku Son can't beat me, then who can? Is it Trunks? Piccolo? Or perhaps Vegeta?" Cell asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"None of them actually. The one I'm thinking about is-"

**"CELL! I challenge you once again!**" roared Hercule, running towards them, "I'm going to beat you! I don't care if you can kill me with a single punch! I'd rather go out fighting than hiding behind a rock! **COME AT ME!"**

Cell looked at him, annoyed. Then, faster than Goku could react, Cell suddenly appeared in front of Hercule, and rammed a fist clean through his chest. "What a waste of energy," Cell spat, throwing the lifeless body off his arm. He then turned to Goku, and said, "So, who's next?"

Although shaken at the senseless brutality, Goku turned around, and called out to his son, "Gohan!"

* * *

Although pained at the sight of her father's dead body, she heard the one word Goku Son uttered: Gohan.

* * *

***~East District 439~***

***~****Gohan~***

Gohan awoke once again to the jumping bodies of his younger siblings. Once again swatting them away, he made his way to the restroom, where he took a quick shower, and got dressed. This time, he wore blue jeans with a white long-sleeve undershirt over a blank yellow t-shirt. After eating a large breakfast, he picked up his thing, and blasted off towards school.

On his way there, he ran into another crime scene. Another bank robbery was taking place. Gohan made his way to a nearby rooftop, dropping his stuff on the empty roof. He powered up into a Super Saiyan with ease and dropped down towards the scene, already spotting Videl down there. This time, no words were said as they took care of the crooks, Within minutes, the crooks were apprehended, and both teens blasting off to school (after Gohan retrieved his school items, of course).

* * *

***~HFIL~***

***~? ? ? ?~***

Down in the deepest pits of HFIL, a lone figure was training, sparks flying from his figure. He was throwing punches and kicks to an invisible opponent, moving so fast he was barely even a blur. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he awaited the time when he would break out of this literal hellhole.

_'Soon, Gohan Son,' _he thought, _'I will break out of here, and_ round two_ shall begin...'_

And with than, an evil laugh echoed throughout HFIL.

* * *

***~Orange Star High School~***

***~Gohan~***

Gohan made his way back towards the rooftop of the school, deep in thought.

_'Videl really seemed out of it for some reason,'_ he thought, taking out two food capsules instead of one. His mother said, in her exact words: "No daughter in law of mine is going to starve to death if I can do anything about it!" Gohan blushed at the memory. His mother sent him off with a last minute reminder of his current situation. He had to find a way to ask both Videl and Erasa to come over to his home, or else his mother would have to buy a brand-new frying pan.

He walked onto the roof, seeing Videl already on it, waiting for him. She was, after all, the one who called him up here. She was pleasantly surprised at the extra food capsule he brought, but managed to remain serious nonetheless.

Releasing his lunch form the capsule, Gohan picked up a random food item and asked, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" he said, " It seemed pretty serious when you brought it up during class."

Releasing the contents of the capsule Gohan gave her, Videl revealed a lunch around the same size as Gohan's. Before she dug in though, she said, "Gohan, I need to ask you a serious question, but I think It'll be too personal for you" she then waited for him to answer her.

After taking a bite out of a grilled burger (who knows when Chi Chi had the time to make it), Gohan just said, "Just ask it. If it's too personal, I'll let you know."

"Alright, if you say so..." she said, getting anxious.

"So, umm, were you at the Cell Games?"

* * *

Kinda rushed it, and filled in space with the Cell Games scene, but I think I did alright.


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan Gets Punched

**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

***~Orange Star High School~***

***~Gohan~***

"Were you at the Cell Games?"

As soon as he heard that question, he started to choke on his food. After clearing his throat, he turned, and looked at her, surprised. "How did you know?" He asked, still surprised. He barely even knew her for a day, and yet, she found out an awful lot, not that he wouldn't have told her anyways...

"I always watch the Cell Games footage, but stop right before they announce your name. Honestly, if I didn't know your name was Gohan, I would've thought they called for rice." Videl said, laughing

Grinning, Gohan said, "Well, with a name like Gohan, people kinda confuse you with rice," he said, chuckling, "I half expected for someone like Sharpner to call me 'Rice Boy' or something, although now that I met him, I don't know if he would be able to even come up with that." They both laughed at that.

After her laughing fit, Videl asked another question. "Hey Gohan?"

"Yeah?" he asked, now completely at ease.

"Did, uh, you beat Cell?" she asked nervously. If he said yes, he would easily be the strongest person in the world, but she could easily be bringing up bad memories.

Gohan's mood dampened a bit, but nonetheless, he said "Yeah, I did."

Noticing the sudden tension, Videl felt bad. "Sorry."

Gohan looked at her, confused. "What are you sorry about?" he asked, "You didn't do anything wrong."

She looked at him incredulously. "I obviously made you remember some bad memories, so why do you ask?"

He just rubbed the back of his head in the Son way. "Well, how could you have known? I know you didn't mean it, so it wasn't your fault." he said, his every word very sincere.

"Oh, well, I still feel kind-of bad." she said, before she remembered something. "Gohan!" she said, distracting him temporarily from his mother's cooling lunch.

"Yeah?"

"Can I spar with you sometime?" she said.

Seeing the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone, he said, "Sure, but can we do it at my place?"

Videl was confused. "Why at your place?"

Grinning sheepishly, he said, "Well, my mom wants to meet my new friends, so I kinda need to invite you and Erasa. Plus, there's literally a mountain's worth of area where we can spar in. I **do **live all the way at the 439 Mountain Area"

Videl blinked. He lived all the way over there? Damn.

"Why does your mom want to meet us?" Videl asked, finally starting on her pile of food.

Gohan blushed, "My mom has this really crazy fantasy of hers that I'll marry the first girl I see." he said, rubbing the nape of his neck, "It's pretty embarrassing," he admitted.

"That's funny," Videl said, "She sounds kind of like my mom."

"Really? Wow. And I thought I was special." chuckled Gohan.

"Oh, shut up Gohan," an amused Videl said. "Let's just eat"

"Sounds like a plan to me. Oh, before we start, where's Erasa?" Gohan asked, curious as to her whereabouts.

"She's usually going around looking for gossip. She calls herself the 'Gossip Queen of OSH', and honestly, I agree with her," Videl said. "If you want to spread something about someone, or if you want to announce something, Erasa is the person to go to." Videl told him.

"That's kind-of good to know," Gohan said. "Does she know you're part Saiyan?"

"Well yeah, but she never mentioned it around you because she doesn't know that you know," she explained. "I trust her, and she knows it, so she doesn't tell anyone about it, unless I tell her to."

"Wow. How long have you two known each other?" asked Gohan.

"We've known each other since we were in kindergarten. I showed her my tail, but back then, I never knew I was a Saiyan. When I found out, I told her."

"Huh. That long, huh? Well, the food's getting cold and lunch is going to end soon, so let's just eat now." Gohan said after noticing how long they were up there for.

* * *

After a rooftop feeding frenzy, the two teenaged Saiyans found Erasa and headed towards the gym for their last class of the day: gym. When they got there, Erasa gasped and ran towards the instructor, knocking him over. He was bald, and was at an average height. He wore green **gi **pants with a white t-shirt. His most distinguishing feature though, was the third eye in the middle of his forehead.

"Dad!" she yelled. "You started teaching here? Why didn't you tell me?"

Tien laughed nervously, and said, "Actually, I'm subbing for Krillin. Marron got sick, and he stayed to take care of her. Amanda is still here working. She couldn't take the day off, so Krillin was the one who stayed home. It was kind-of a last-minute thing," he explained.

Seeing her friends approaching, Erasa dragged her dad over to them. "Dad, this is my new friend, Gohan. Gohan, this is my dad, Tien."

"Hey Tien!" greeted Gohan, "Long time no see!"

"It's been far too long, Gohan." Tien greeted, to the surprise of Erasa and Videl. "How's your mother?"

"She's fine. I mean, she's okay enough to slam that frying pan on my head. Did you know she named it**_ 'The Frying Pan of Doom™'_**?" Gohan asked.

"No, but with Chi Chi, I wouldn't expect anything else. That's the only thing she has to keep you Saiyans in line." Tien said, with a little slip.

"Gohan, you're a Saiyan?" Erasa asked, shocked.

"Yeah, and I was going to tell you after class," Gohan told her, "But your dad here slipped." Tien looked a her daughter strangely. Since when did she know about the Saiyans?

"Show me then!" she said, a little skeptical. She believed him, but she needed proof.

Tien finally intervened. "Come on you kids" he yelled, loud enough for the whole class to hear. "Class is about to start. Go put your gym clothes on. Were doing martial arts this year." And with that, the students left for the locker rooms.

* * *

Gohan walked out of the boy's locker room in an orange gi, much like his father's, but with the sleeves reaching all the way to his wrists. The reason for this was mainly so he could move freely, and the second reason was that Kara figured out ho to shrink clothes when she helped Chi Chi with the laundry, and decided to shrink his gym clothes as a prank. The undershirt was there because he didn't wan't to show off his muscles.

Videl walked out of the girl's locker room in her regular training gear: a purple undershirt over a white tank top, completed with a pair of black spandex shorts, and a pair of finger-less gloves. Her hair was tied in a ponytail. Erasa just wore pink shorts and a lime green top.

Gohan and Videl met up in the bleachers, where they saw a blue-haired woman talking to Tien and Erasa. She was wearing yellow shorts, a lime green tube top, and red shoes. She also wore a red bow in her hair, and brown finger-less gloves.

While that happened down there, Gohan asked, "Who is the woman that's talking to Tien and Erasa?"

"That's her mom, Launch. She's nice right now, but watch out when she sneezes." she warned him.

"Why when she sneezes? What happens after that?"

Ah**-ah-ACHOO**

Suddenly, instead of having blue hair and blue eyes, Launch had yellow hair and dark green irises, and a Vegeta-worthy scowl on her face. A 'Tommy Gun' also appeared in her hands from nowhere.

"**That** happens." she stated.

"All you's kids better get the hell over here** right now**," Launch called to the students that were milling about, "or else I'll introduce ya's ta Mr. Tommy here!" That got their attention, as every single student made a beeline for the gym floor.

Once everyone got there, she said, "Now, my husband here is going to teach you's how ta fight, and y'all better listen, 'cause if you's don't," she suddenly pulled out an RPG out of nowhere, scaring the students, " I'll give y'all a special meeting with my little friend right here." And with that, she backed away towards a corner, giving her a clear sight to the whole gym area. She hefted the RPG, and the message was clear: If you don't pay attention, I'll blow you away.

Clearing his throat, Tien spoke. "Alright, were going to split up into groups. Anyone here has ANY experience in martial arts?" Around half the students raised their hands. This included Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner, along with the jocks.

"Hey Nerd-Boy!" Sharpner called out, "Reading a book doesn't make you a martial artist!" he yelled out. He then started to flex his 'fabulous' muscles "**These** babies do!" This earned laughter from the group of jocks, and heated glares from Videl, Erasa, and even Gohan. He was getting on his nerves. After all, you can only handle so much of the Sharpnerator.

"Knock it off, Sharpner." Videl spat out.

"Now, anyone who has known martial arts for more than three years?"

Half of the jocks, Gohan, Videl, Erasa, and, unfortunately, Sharpner raised their hands.

Both Gohan and Videl looked at Erasa strangely.

"What?" She asked when she saw the incredulous looks. "Dad thought I would need self-defense lessons, so he taught me for a while." They both nodded. That made some sense.

"Six years?" Tien called out.

Only a handful of jocks, Gohan, Videl, and Sharpner remained.

"Ten?" He said.

Gohan, Videl, Sharpner.

"Twelve?"

Gohan, Videl.

"More?"

Gohan then spoke up. "Tien, how long ago since I met Vegeta and Nappa?"

_'Huh? Vegeta? Nappa?' _Videl thought._ ' I think I heard mom mention those names before.'_

Tien had to think on this one. "Around thirteen, maybe fourteen"

"Oh, okay then." He raised his hand.

"**Hell no!**" Someone cried out, "There's **no** way Nerd-Boy here knows more about martial arts than me!" (Guess who)

Feeling a little insulted, Gohan turned towards Sharpner, crossed his arms, and said, "If you know so much more about martial arts than me, then why don't you prove it."

Thinking he had it in the bag, Sharpner walked over to Gohan who was standing in the middle of the gym floor by now, and took a stance.

Trying hard not to laugh at the state Sharpner's stance was in, Gohan just stood there, not able to stop the smirk that forced itself onto his face. _'Good Kami, who trained him? Goten could beat him even without his **ki**!'_

_'How should I know, Gohan? I don't stalk everyone on Earth!' _said a voice in his head.

_'Oh, sorry Dende.'_ Gohan mentally apologized,_ 'Didn't mean it like that. It was just a figure of speech'_

_'It is? Oh well, okay then take care Gohan'_

_'You too, Dende'_

When Gohan focused on his surroundings, he saw Sharpner on the floor, holding his broken hand. Apparently, he decided to take advantage of Gohan's lack of attention, and decided to try and knock him out in one hit. It didn't really work out for him.

Everybody watching were in shock (except for Gohan's friends, of course).

Rubbing the nape of his neck, Gohan grinned sheepishly. "Um, Oops?"

* * *

"Come on Videl, it wasn't **that** funny!" said Gohan as the trio left gym class, and made their way towards the rooftop.

"Gohan, that was hilarious!" Erasa managed to choke out between random fits of laughter. Behind the both of them was Videl, who just managed to regain control. "Oh come on Gohan! you managed to break Sharpner's hand by just standing there and taking it."

Opening the door to the rooftop, Gohan turned his head, and said, "Still, I didn't mean to really hurt him. He just struck a chord with me, ya know?"

Once everyone was on the roof, Gohan turned to Erasa. "Okay, so what do I have to do to prove to you that I'm really a Saiyan?"

Erasa thought for a moment. "Well, I would've just told you to show me a tail, but a while back there were these beast people (Dragonball), and you could have gotten a tail from being related to one, so..." she trailed off, deep in thought. Suddenly, she turned to Videl. "Can you transform?"

Videl shrugged, and moved a little ways away from the other two. Clenching her fists and gritting her teeth, a violent yellow aura suddenly sprung from her, her hair spiking upwards, while a golden yellow color spread from the roots to the tips. In her eyes, her pupils seemed to dilate, having the effect of her loosing her irises, while a teal color sparked outwards from the center of her pupils, changing them to a hard teal. She was now a Super Saiyan.

Turning to Gohan, Erasa said, "Just transform like she did. From what I know of, only Saiyans can do that."

Shrugging, Gohan suddenly grunted, and he instantly transformed. A calm, yellow flame-like aura was barely visible, reflecting his demeanor. His raven hair instantly flashed a bleach blond, and his onyx eyes flashed into a cold teal. And with a sigh, he further relaxed. He then turned to Erasa, noting the satisfied look on her face.

"Okay," she said. "You're good."

Turning to Videl, he was surprised to see her gawking at him. "What?" he asked.

Closing her mouth, Videl spoke up. "How did you do that? You make it look so easy!"

Gohan grinned, and said, "Easy. A while back, me and my dad stayed like this for a whole week. It was hard at first, but it let me master the form, and now, I can do it without a problem."

'I have to learn how to do that' Videl thought.

"So, anyways," said Erasa, "What did you want to tell me, Gohan?"

"Oh, yeah! My mom wants to meet the two of you. the reason is kinda embarrassing, so I won't talk about it, but can you two come?"

"Sure," she said. "Just let me ask Dad."

"And you Videl? Are you going to come over?"

"Duh," she told him. "I asked you for a spar, and I'm getting one,"

Gohan grinned. "Alright! I'll bring you two over on Friday."

The two girls smiled. "Alright," they said in unison.

And with that, they split up, Gohan and Videl rose in the air and flew home, while Erasa made her way to Tien, who was waiting to take her home.


	5. Chapter 5: Calm Before the Storm

**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

***~Wednesday~***

***~Orange Star High~***

***~Gohan~***

Walking into class, Gohan sat in his seat, patiently waiting for his two friends. He decided to pass the time, so he took out a sketch pad from his messenger bag, and a package of colored pencils.

After a while, he didn't notice the two people who were now watching him draw, staying silent as to not disturb him. He wasn't even paying attention to what he was drawing, he was just letting his hands flow over the paper, occasionally swapping colors. After a while, when he was finishing up, he finally noticed the two girls who were looking over his shoulder.

"Hey Videl, Erasa! How are you two doing?" He asked, turning around to see them.

"We're okay," Erasa spoke, "But who's that, and when did you learn to draw so good?" She asked, Videl nodding in agreement.

Turning to the paper so he could get a good look at it, his breath hitched in his throat. The picture was of a man, with green pants, a white t-shirt under an orange and black jacket, and black sneakers. His pale blond hair was done upwards in spikes, with about five bangs hanging in front of his forehead. He was laying down on some grass, with one leg propped up while the other one laid down, his arms crossed under his head, his eyes closed and a calm expression on his face. "That's my dad. I remember the day," he said with a smile. "It was a few days before the Cell games. Mom, Dad, and I took a trip to a nearby lake, and Dad and I went fishing that day, and afterwards we just relaxed under the sun. It was one of the happiest days of my life," he continued, lost in the memory. "After a while, Mom took out a big picnic, and we had a good time. Dad drove us home while the sun was going down, and we were laughing and joking all along the way. For a while, we weren't worried about Cell, or whether we were going to live much longer. We just spent that time as a real family."

Both girls were silent as he shared with them a little about his father. So far, every time he was mentioned, he would get sad or depressed. This was the first time he talked about him without being depressed. The sadness was still there, but there was happiness in there too.

After a while, Gohan brought himself back from the memory, faced Erasa, and said, "I kinda learned how to draw by doodling when I was little."

Not understanding how, Videl asked, "How would doodling help you make **that**? It looks like a freaking picture!"

"When you're studying twenty-four/seven, you learn to do things to pass the time," he said, chuckling.

"That's crazy!" Erasa yelled out loud. "Who would put some kid to study for so long?!"

Gohan gave her a deadpan look. "You haven't met my mom. She rules the house with an iron pan."

Videl looked confused. "Isn't it 'rules with an iron fist?'"

"Normally it is," he laughed, "but in my house, it used to be a cast-iron pan," he said, before shuddering. "Nowadays, I don't even know **what** that pan is made out of. All I know, is that no matter how hard she hits me with it, it won't even **scratch** it."

Both girls laughed, until they saw the seriousness in his face. They looked at each other, nervous. They were supposed to visit him during the weekend, and meet her. Hopefully, they would survive,** The Frying Pan of Doom!**

"So, are you two allowed to come over?" Gohan asked, knocking them out of their thoughts.

Right before the two could answer, however, the teacher walked in, starting up the class. "Good morning class. Today we will learn about..." This went on until the bell rang, freeing the students from their confinement.

* * *

As they made their way towards their next class, biology, they saw Sharpner, without a cast on his hand. As they passed him, they kept staring at his hand, wondering how it wasn't in a cast right now.

As they sat down, the group of three saw Sharpner make his way over. When he got close enough, he wrapped an arm around Videl. "Come on babe, let's ditch these two and go someplace more... _private_." While he spoke, his hand was inching towards Videl's chest.

A vein was now visibly throbbing on Videl's head, Erasa had an annoyed look on her face, and Gohan was hiding his clenched fists under his desk. Suddenly, Sharpner was sent flying towards the opposite end of the room, crashing onto a desk, which buckled under the force.

Most people would've been unconscious with some broken ribs, but Sharpner just got up, and tried to sit next to Videl. He abandoned this when he saw 'Nerd-Boy' sitting in the seat, and went back to his buddies.

As soon as he left, the group of three visibly relaxed, and Erasa was the first to speak. "How is he already okay?," she asked, "Wasn't his hand broken just yesterday!"

"I don't know, Erasa," Videl said, answering her. "But he's like a freaking punching bag, you hit him, and he just comes right back for more. Doesn't help that he's as smart as one. What I don't get, is why he keeps trying. Isn't pain supposed to keep him away?" she asked.

"There could be the chance that he's a masochist," Gohan said, adding his thoughts. After receiving strange looks from his female friends, he continued, "I mean, he keeps getting hit, and is in obvious pain, right? So what if he actually wants to get hit by pushing your buttons, Videl?"

At this, Videl had a look of rage on her features. "That little shit is using me to get off on his little sick desires?! When I get my hands on him, I will kick him in the nuts so hard, I swear, they **will** burst." Gohan winced at this. Poor guy. No male ever deserves that.

"So, are you two allowed to come over?" Gohan asked, for the second time that day. And again, before the two could answer, the class had begun...

* * *

After biology class, the three met up in the computer lab for their next class. When the three sat down, the first thing Gohan did was ask: "So, are you two allowed to come over?"

This time, he got an answer.

Erasa was the first, "I asked my mom and dad right after I left the roof. They let me go."

Gohan looked surprised. "Just like that? Man, that was easy."

Erasa just giggled. "Videl's the one who had a hard time."

Gohan turned to Videl. "And why's that?"

She sighed, "Okay, what happened was..."

* * *

***~Yesterday~***

***~Satan House~***

***~Videl~***

Videl landed in the back of her house, taking out a key from her pocket. Once she opened the door, she was tackled to the ground by a hyperactive Kumiko. Once she got her calmed down, Videl turned and walked towards the living room, where she knew her dad would be, watching some random sports game out of pure boredom.

Sure enough, Mark 'Hercule' Satan was watching a game between the West City Titans, and the East City Bombers. With a cold beer in hand, he seemed to be relaxing, and in a good mood too. Walking up to him, she greeted him. "Hi dad. I'm back from school. How was work?"

Mark turned around and faced his daughter, a smile breaking out on his face. He got up and wrapped his daughter in a hug that would've had regular humans gasping for air. "Videl, your back!" He said. "Work was alright. The gym's doing alright. I hired a new secretary. This ought a help ease the load off of Hisho. So, how was school? Anything interesting happened?"

_'Just ask him, he's in a good mood,'_ Videl thought. "Um dad? A friend of mine invited me over to his house over at the East District 439, and I was wondering if I could, possibly, go to his house." she asked.

"His?" Mark asked. "Videl, you know the rule. No going to boy's houses, or inviting them, or dating them unless I approve of them."

"Dad, it's not just me going. Erasa is also going to be there,"_ 'hopefully' _"So can I go too?"

"No Videl, I already told yo-" he started, before being interrupted by a new voice. "Come on Mark! Let her go! It's just too a friend's house!what's the harm?" said Fasha, his Saiyan wife.

"What's the harm? He could-" he started, before getting cut off.

"Tell you what, Mark," Fasha interrupted. "What if I go over there with her? Would that make you feel better?"

"A little," he said.

"Enough to let her go?" Fasha pressed on.

He seemed to mull it over, before finally saying, "Yeah, she can go. And if you two can't make it back that night, at least call."

"Will do, dad," Videl said, finally cutting into the conversation. She gave her dad a hug, before going to her room, but not before thanking her mom. Everyone could tell she was actually looking forward to this.

* * *

***~Present~***

***~Orange Star High~***

***~Gohan~***

"... and so that's it," Videl said as she finished up. "So my mom's coming over too. That's okay, right Gohan?"

"Sure," he said. "That's alright. Mom would actually appreciate it. Having to take care of five kids is hard enough, even with Grandpa Bardock helping."

"Bardock?" Videl said.

"Yeah, why?" Gohan asked.

"My mom hero worships the guy," Videl said. " He stood up to Frieza when no one else would. My mom watched the whole thing from her pod. She told me that she was going to help him, after he left a planet called Meat, thinking everyone there were dead, but she managed to make it to her pod, and seeing the planet explode, she decided to follow a pod that was leaving it. At least, that's all she told me." she finished.

"Really? Wow. He never told me how he survived. He did tell me that the last thing he remembered was staring down Frieza's attack, though," he finished. "Come to think of it," he said, "He never said anything about what happened to him in space. He did mention that he used to lead a crew. He still wears his friend Toma's armband as a headband."

"Well," Erasa cut in, "Won't she be surprised when she sees her old friend at Gohan's house?"

"Yeah, she will," Videl said. "Really surprised"

* * *

***~Friday - After School~***

***~Orange Star High~***

***~Videl~***

The three made their way towards the roof, all anxious for different reasons. Gohan, because he honestly though his family was crazy. Videl, because her mom might go 'grand-baby' crazy when she met Gohan. Erasa, because of Chi Chi's Frying Pan of Doom.

Erasa took out a capsule, and released a Jetcopter from it's confinement. The day before, it was decided that they would take the copter as a mode of transportation since she didn't like being carried while flying thousands of feet in the air. No, it was better if Gohan pushed the copter, since it could fly on it's own if anything happened.

The three piled in, and flew towards Videl's house, which ended up being a ten minute flight in the copter. When they landed, Videl got out and went inside, calling her mother and saying her goodbyes to her sister and father.

When she came back, she brought a woman that was only slightly taller than her, who was wearing a deep red tank top over a black t-shirt, and spandex pants, as opposed to her daughter, who was wearing a white tank top over a blue t-shirt and spandex shorts.

Gohan got out of the Copter to greet her, introducing himself before opening the doors for both her and Videl. and with that, they ascended into the air, on rout to the East District 439.

After they were away from the city's limits, Gohan took off his seat belt (which was more of a safety harness), opened the door, and jumped out, much to Fasha's surprise. Immediately, they felt the 'copter speed up, going many time faster than before. Fasha turned to her daughter, her face asking the question on her mind. Videl just told her that he knew how to fly. Fasha accepted this, but she still wanted to know how he was going so fast.

The three in the Jetcopter just sat in there, admiring the view of the mountains (at least Fasha and Videl were. It was all mostly a blur to Erasa). And in no time, the Son's dome-shaped house came into view, with a little hut about twenty meters away. At this time, Gohan popped back into the 'copter. Taking hold of the controls, he landed in front of his house, with his family waiting outside to greet the guests.

* * *

***~East District 439~***

***~Chi Chi~***

Chi Chi walked up to the group of four that were getting out of the Jetcopter. She personally preferred to ride in a car, but she understood how far away from civilization they lived. Chi Chi walked up to the woman in the red tank top and black t-shirt and introduced herself. Bowing slightly before holding out her hand, she said, "Hello there, my name is Chi Chi Son. It is very nice to meet you."

The woman smiled, bowed a little (despite not being used to bowing, she knew it was in greeting), and took Chi Chi's hand on her own. "Likewise. The names Fasha Satan." After shaking hands, they both turned to the teens, who were currently capsulizing the Jetcopter. At the same time, they both spoke. "So, your Daughter/Son. Is she/he single?" They turned to each other, smirks already forming. Fasha then said, "I think we're going to get along just fine."

* * *

**"Big Brother! You're back!"** an orange and blue blur appeared, followed by a sky blue and pink blur. Both colors barreled towards Gohan, who yelped and threw himself towards the ground, causing them to crash head-first onto an enormous tree trunk, snapping the tree right in half.

The two visiting teens looked at the tree with wide eyes, before turning to look at Gohan, who was currently getting up, dusting his clothes in the process. he turned to the the two teens, and pointed towards the toppled tree. "Those two blurs were my brother and sister. Don't worry about them. A tree that small can't hurt them."

They looked at the remains of the tree, which was as thick as Gohan was tall. **That** was small?

Two heads suddenly became visible. One had wild, spiky black hair resembling a palm tree. He was wearing an orange _gi_, with a blue long-sleeve undershirt. The other had long straight hair, not unlike Videl's, but it was all behind her, with two groups framing either sides of her face. They both then became a blur as they pounced on Gohan's back, instantly latching on and using his shirt to climb onto his arms, which were now outstretched. He turned towards the guests, who were surprised to see him still standing from the double tackle. "This is my little brother Goten" he said, pointing his head towards the little boy in orange, who suddenly turned very shy at the moment. His gaze was pointed to the ground. Regardless, Gohan continued. "And this one here is my little sister Kara." Kara smiled, not as shy as Goten, but shy nonetheless. "Hi," she said waving towards the other two girls. "I'm Kara. What's your name?"

Erasa smiled. "My names Erasa, with an E. The girl next to me is Videl, and she's my best friend. It's nice to meet you Kara. You too, Goten," she said, turning to the orange-clad boy.

Videl turned towards Gohan, and said, "Hey Gohan, where's your grandpa?"

"Hm? Oh! He should be out training. He usually trains until dinner, so he won't be back for a few hours." He said, while sensing his grandpa's energy signature. Yep, still training.

Turning towards Videl, he said, "If you want, we can spar after lunch." She nodded at that.

"Alright everyone," they heard Chi Chi call them. "I'm going to bring out lunch. Gohan, why don't you bring out the table? It's a beautiful day outside, and we're going to enjoy it!" Gohan plucked his siblings from his shoulders, and headed inside, coming out a few minutes later with a large table. Seconds later, Chi Chi came outside, balancing a huge stack of food. Gohan went to help her bring the rest of it out. All the while, little Goten was eyeing the food with a gleam in his eye. Inching closer and closer, his hand was just inches away from a bowl of spiced noodles, when a spoon slapped his hand. He turned his head towards Chi Chi, pouting. "Goten, you know well enough not to grab food before everyone is at the table," she said.

"But mom, I'm **hungry!**" he moaned, grabbing his stomach.

"Just sit at the table. Here, this should help," she said, handing him a dumpling, before heading inside to gather the last batch of food. With his mission accomplished, Goten headed to hi seat at the table, munching happily on the dumpling.

Minutes later, lunch was served, and everyone was sitting down, helping themselves to some food.

The Saiyans each ate dozens of plates, while Chi Chi ate a single plate. Strangely, Erasa only ate a few dumplings. When asked by Chi Chi, she said she rarely ever ate, but was never hungry.

After lunch, Gohan and Videl headed over to a clearing, ready to spar.

* * *

"So, are you ready, Gohan?" Videl said, while warming up.

While he stretched, Gohan said, "Whenever you are, Videl."

Off to the side, sat Fasha , Erasa, Goten, and Kara. They watched the pair as they got ready to go at it.

"I feel bad for the kid," said Fasha.

Confused, Erasa said, "What do you mean? They're both Half-Saiyan. And Super Saiyans are that."

Fasha was visibly surprised at that. "He is? I thought there weren't any more full-blooded Saiyans besides me."

"I don't think there are. His dad passed away," she said, before she remembered what he said on Wednesday. "Wait. I think he mentioned a grandpa. His name was-"

"You know, Fasha, that kid of yours looks an awful lot like you." Said a gruff voice, laced with amusement.

Fasha froze, recognizing the voice. It may have been a long time, but she would recognize that voice anywhere. Hell, he was her squad's leader. Shaking, she turned around, looking at the man that plowed through Frieza's army and confronted the Tyrant single-handed. The man that did it all despite being mortally wounded by Dodoria. The man she looked up to like a father after taking her in his team when she was barely thirteen. The man that she saw get enveloped inside Frieza's **Supernova** attack. The man who was smirking at her right now, in the flesh.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are going to greet this old man?" Bardock said, smirk still in place.

The next thing he knew, he was on the ground, with an emotional Saiyan woman pounding on his chest with more strength than he remembered.

"If I didn't know any better," he said, "I would think you missed me." All he got in response was a mumble. "I'm sorry," he said, his smirk growing, "I didn't quite catch that."

"Asshole," she repeated, louder than before.

* * *

Back with the two teens, Gohan and Videl were just about to start. Both of them had already taken their stances. While Videl coudn't find any openings, Gohan found a few openings, mainly around her legs and ribs.

At the same time, both brought out their auras, Videl being covered in a shocking pink, while Gohan was bathed in an electric blue glow. Taking the initiative, Videl dashed towards Gohan, heading straight for him. Before she got there, though, she forced a wave of pure energy at the grass around Gohan, causing a cloud of dirt and blades of grass to cover the area, restricting sight. Regardless, Videl still knew the general area of where Gohan was. The dust cloud was swirling around Gohan, until he brought out a small portion of his power out, causing a wall of air to dissipate the cloud, revealing empty air where Videl was. He suddenly spun around and blocked an overhead kick, with a surprised Videl on the other end of the limb. Nevertheless, she steeled herself and threw punch after punch at him, with Gohan either blocking the blow, or just dodging it entirely.

Growing frustrated, Videl called upon more of her power, her punches now doubling in strength. She also started to mix in kicks with the punches. In response, Gohan increased his power, going slightly above her own.

After a few minutes of this, Videl kicked it up another notch. Gritting her teeth, she managed to knock Gohan away with a sudden kick in the gut. Right after she knocked him away, her hair spiked upwards. Her eyes flashed from cerulean to a teal color, and her aura changed to a raging golden inferno. She then shot off like a bullet, catching up to Gohan and throwing a wild punch.

Which was blocked.

Gohan held her fist in place as his hair flashed a golden color, before fading to a bleach blond. His eyes shifted immediately to a teal color. His aura faded rapidly from an electric blue, to a golden color, raging, but not as intense as Videl's.

A punch was thrown by Gohan, an Videl barely managed to evade it. A kick was sent her way, and just blocking it sent waves of force crashing into her body, jarring her bones. Suddenly, a fist appeared in front of her face, millimeters away from striking her. She stared at the fist as it pulled away, revealing Gohan's face, which just had a soft smile. He then just walked away, powering down as he did so. Videl then knew she lost.

* * *

Later that day, during nighttime, Videl was out in the same field she sparred Gohan in, going through her forms. She kept thinking about how easily he won, and how he seemed to know exactly where she was at the beginning.

She was thinking on how to get stronger when Gohan came within her view. He seemed not to pay attention to her as he got ready to train. He was wearing a purple _gi _with a red sash and wristbands. He wasn't wearing an undershirt, which allowed her to see a large area of his chiseled chest. She blushed when she noticed she was checking him out. He then started to go through the motions, simple at first, like a punch to an imaginary foe's chest, followed by a simple leg sweep, but it then escalated to something like an uppercut, followed by a back-flip, while firing a blast where the enemy would be. To Videl, all of this appeared as a blur.

After he finished, she approached him, and just said, "Train me."

Gohan tensed up, not expecting anyone to be out here training right now, but he relaxed, seeing as it was just Videl. He turned towards her, and asked, "Train you? Why?"

"I wan't to get stronger, of course," she said.

Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "I've only ever trained Goten and Kara, and even then only for a little while," she was about to say that it didn't matter if he didn't know how to train someone, when he said, "But it can't be that hard, right?"

Before she let herself get excited, she asked, "How did you know where I was after you blew away that smoke cloud?"

As if it were common knowledge, he said, "I just sensed your **ki.**"

Surprised, she said, "There's a way to sense it without the watch?"

He nodded. "I've been doing it since I was four years old."

"Can you teach me?" She asked nervously.

He gave her a reassuring smile "Sure we can start right now if you want." Before sitting down on the grass.

Following his lead, she sat down. "Now what? she asked.

"Do you know how to find your energy?" He asked.

All she gave him was an 'Are you serious' look.

"R-right. Well, instead of looking inside yourself, try to look for something similar to your** ki** signature."

"That's all?" She asked.

"Yeah, but practice makes perfect, so any chance you get, be sure to practice. Tell me when you start to fell my **ki**"he said.

Videl then closed her eyes, and tried to feel out any **ki.**

After half an hour, she started to feel something. "I'm starting to feel something."

"What is it?" Gohan's voice came from her left.

"I don't know, it feels warm, and makes me feel safe, like it'll protect me." She said, eyes still closed.

"Okay, I think you've got it. Now, try to visualize it, and tell me what you see." he said.

In her mind, a faint blue glow appeared to her left. When she turned her head to it, she found the source to be a bright blue ball of energy, lying on what she assumed was the ground.

"Good," Gohan said. "You found me. Now, try to keep me in the center of your 'vision', while I move. That sound alright?" When he received a nod, he began to float, her head turning to keep him in 'view'.

Videl 'saw' the ball of light lift up into the air, and followed it as it floated above, behind, and to her side. It suddenly froze in place, and she felt another power. This one 'looked' to be a mixture of other colors, blue like Gohan's, with some purple, and white mixed in it. The dominant color, though seemed to be yellow. And when she concentrated on it, she almost collapsed from fright. It felt like pure death and destruction. A cold feeling swept over her as she continued to concentrate on it. She was spared this feeling when Gohan shook her, thus breaking her concentration.

"Videl," he said, "I need you to get away from here. Go to my house, and tell everyone there to get away from here."

"What's going on, Gohan? Who was that?" Videl asked, shuddering as she recalled the feeling of hopelesness that crawled over her.

Gohan's face turned into a scowl. "That was a cold, heartless bastard I killed a few years back. Seven years ago, in fact.

"My my, Gohan. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to call other people such hurtful names?" Came a smooth voice from behind the both of them. Turning around, they found a tall figure, with green covering his body, black spots on the green, boot-like feet, armour-like plates on his chest, and black wings sticking out of his back. On his head was a crown-like protrution, with two long, green plates protruding out of an otherwise smooth black head. Gohan growled, while Videl just looked on in shock.

"Cell," Gohan said, hate clearly evident in his voice.

"In the flesh," the bug-like android stated, smirking. "And still the image of perfection."

* * *

I feel bad, cutting out here. G'bye.

11/18/2014

3:03 p.m.


	6. Chapter 6: Well, That was Anti-climactic

**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release_**

* * *

***~A few Hours Ago~***

***~Otherworld~***

***~Goku~***

"So tell me Baba, what brings you here?" Asked a portly blue catfish-like being. He was currently standing with his arms behind his back, observing a long-off mountain range where his current pupil was meditating in, trying to break another barrier in his Super Saiyan powers. Behind him was a rather short old woman by the name of Uranai Baba, or simply Fortuneteller Baba. She was sitting on her crystal ball, adjusting her pointed hat on top of her graying pink hair.

Baba hopped of her crystal ball, and called upon a vision of HFIL in it. In the depths of the ball, Cell appeared, and he appeared to be making a deal with a short, portly green alien wearing an orange cape over a blue robe. A mask covered the top part of the stubby alien's face, starting above his nose. An intricately drawn letter M was resting in the center of his head.

As the lord of the Northern Galaxies watched on, his face paled as he recognized the short alien. "I-it's Bibidi!"

Baba nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, it is Bibidi, creator of the terrifying Majin Buu, the same one that used this Buu to slay the Supreme Kais millions of years before.

King Kai looked at her with surprise. "How did you know that?"

"I made it my business long ago to learn the history of the universe," she huffed, offended.

"What is Cell doing with Bibidi?" King Kai asked.

"He's using Bibidi to break out." Baba stated.

"Bibidi is a power-hungry creature. Why would he help Cell?" Asked King Kai.

"Cell spared his existence, and agreed to look for Buu's cocoon." Baba grimly stated.

"And Cell agreed?!" cried King Kai.

Baba nodded. "Cell has nothing to loose. Best-case scenario for all of us, he never finds the cocoon, and Buu stays in there for good. In the meantime, though, we could stop him with Otherworld's strongest fighter." she said, looking over to the mountain range.

* * *

***~HFIL~***

***~Goku~***

"Now, if I were Cell, where would I be..." thought Goku, as he wondered through HFIL he had been looking for the bio-android for the past hour, but since he was masking his **ki**, Goku couldn't sense him at all.

After another few minutes of wandering, he came across a woman. She had spiky black hair that reached to her shoulders, and wore a special set of Saiyan battle armor, one that resembled a dress. When she turned around, she looked startled, then flung herself at him.

"Bardock!" she yelled, after trying to squeeze him in a vise-like hug.

Goku was trying to squirm his way out without injuring the woman, mainly because she didn't seem as evil as other people that ended up here, heck, she didn't seem evil at all! When she looked at his face, confusion was evident in her features, until a realization descended on her face. "K-kakarot?" she asked timidly, looking at him.

Although he preferred not to use his Saiyan name, Goku still nodded yes, unsure of the reaction the woman would have. Instantly, the woman held on to him as tightly as she could while crying tears of joy, and although he wasn't the brightest when it came to women and social interactions, he slowly started to get an idea of who the woman was.

"Um, miss?" he started, before she cut him off with a wail.

"My baby Kakarot is all grown up!"

Goku's eyes widened. He just met his mother. Then he smiled his Son Grin. He just met his mother!

After calming her down and filling her in, his mother agreed to help him. Both were currently walking towards the deeper parts of HFIL, where his mother supposedly heard explosions a while back.

"So, mom," he said, smiling as he said the word, "what's your name?"

Although a bit put off at her son not knowing her name, she understood, not ever having met him growing up, and so his mom replied, "Gine, Kakarot. My name is Gine."

"I like Goku better. Only Vegeta really calls me Kakarot." he said.

Gine's eyes widened. "You know Prince Vegeta?! He'll kill you if you don't show him respect! The royal line is the strongest!"

"On Earth, he's just Vegeta, and he's not the strongest, Gohan is."

Gine looked confused. "Who's Gohan?"

"Oh, he's my son."

Suddenly, Gine stopped, a goofy grin covering her face. Goku looked worried for a bit, until he realized that that was that exact same face he made when he...

**"Grandbabies!"**

...was about to shout out in glee.

Getting tackled down by his mom a third time that day wasn't really on his mind, but he let it happen anyways. 'She's doesn't do this often,' he thought, as she attempted to squeeze the life-no, death- out of her son.

After another few minutes of prying, they were on their way again. After another half-hour of searching, Goku started to sense a faint, but very strong **ki** signature. Closing his eyes and focusing on it, he identified it as Cell. Next to him, was a small green **ki**. The green **ki** was spiking, and was warping itself. Thinking fast, Goku took hold of his mother's arm, brought his index and middle finger to his forehead, and Instant Transmitted the two of them towards Cell.

When he arrived, he saw Cell with a small, wimpy-looking green alien. The alien was waving his thin arms, when he suddenly yelled,_ "Papparapa!"_ As soon as he uttered that phrase, a hole appeared right out of thin air. Cell immediately made his way to the now-shrinking rip, and stepped through it. Goku, with his **ki** suppressed, followed. Not one to give up on her family so easily, Gine followed him. The alien midget never noticed the two extra people that were passing through his portal as he cackled to no-one in particular. The last thing Goku heard from the mad alien before the portal was: "Now, everyone will tremble in fear under Master Bibidi's creation, Majin Buu!"

Taking in the surrounding area, Goku noticed something odd. The halo on his mother disappeared! Checking his own halo, Goku found that it too, was gone. Despite knowing that the same thing happened with Cell, he grinned widely. After Cell was dealt with, he could go back to his family! And his mom was alive now! Now, if only he saw his dad down there..**_._**

* * *

***~Present~***

***~East District 439~***

***~Gohan~***

"_'Image of perfection'_ my ass," spat Gohan, as he glared at the still smirking Cell. Besides him, Videl, still in shock, was beginning to feel rage bubble up inside of her, and with good reason. The bio-android in front of her killed the only family member she had at that time. If her dad was never brought back to life, she would've been in an orphanage, because chances are, she would've never met her mother. Currently, the only thing holding her back was the amount of power she felt when Gohan was teaching her how to sense energy.

"Such hurtful words coming from you, Gohan. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" asked Cell, clearly riling Gohan up.

"You leave my family out of this, Cell" Gohan growled. He was starting to have a hard time keeping himself from instantly lunging at Cell.

"Oh yes, your **family**," spat Cell, turning towards the direction of the Son home. "Little Goten, sweet Kara, the caring Chi Chi, and good old Bardock. Maybe I should pay them a visit, and... ..._console_ them about the loss of Goku," Cell spoke, turning towards Gohan.

That was all it took. **"You stay the hell away from my family!"** Gohan roared as he lunged towards Cell, transforming into a Super Saiyan along the way, and landed a devastating punch, which launched shock-waves that toppled nearby trees, and Cell didn't even flinch.

"What a pitiful performance. And to think I was looking forward to this," said Cell, as he effortlessly grabbed Gohan's outstretched fist, and tossed him away. He then turned towards Videl, who was looking on in shock that the person that beat her so effortlessly was currently outclassed. "And who's this? A loved one, perhaps? Maybe I should play around with her, don't you think, Gohan?" Cell said, walking towards Videl with a slow, menacing walk.

Before he got there, however, Videl lunged. Fueled by the hatred burning within her, her transformation was near-instant. Flashing into Super Saiyan, she dashed at a surprised Cell, managing to knock him away with a right hook to his cheek.

Righting himself, Cell cursed himself for underestimating the girl. He then launched a blast, intent on killing the woman in front of his target.

Both teens looked on helplessly as Cell's blast neared Videl. Just as it was about to collide with her, an enormous spike in** ki** was felt by Gohan and Cell, and a figure with long, flowing golden hair appeared. He was shrouded in an inferno of golden energy with enormous sparks dancing around his figure, and was dressed in an orange** gi**, with a blue undershirt, and King Kai's symbol on his back, he effortlessly deflected the blast, causing it to fly back at Cell with dizzying speeds. At the same time, a woman dressed in a set of Saiyan armour resembling a dress helped Videl shake out of her stupor, leading her to the ground. The orange-clad figure turned towards Gohan, did an eerily familiar grin, and said, "Looks like I came just in time, right Gohan?"

Gohan froze. That voice, it couldn't be... anger now forgotten, he chanced it. "D-dad?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the figure responded, "Yup. I guess I really look different like this, huh?"

Despite the current situation the group was in, Gohan broke in an enormous grin.

Turning towards Cell, Goku spoke, "Don't worry about Cell, son. I'll take care of him. You go on and take those two out of here." he said, pointing toward Videl and Gine.

Nodding, Gohan made his way to the two women. Turning around to face his father, Gohan said, "It's good to have you back, Dad."

"It's good to **be** back, son," Goku replied, still facing Cell.

As soon as Gohan took the two far away enough, he was strangled in a hug by the woman he didn't know. "Oh, my grandson is so handsome! I'll be a great-grandma in no time!" _'Oh dear Kami no!' _

"Um, excuse me miss, but who are you?" Gohan asked, ignoring the questioning look Videl was sending the pair.

"Oh! My name is Gine, and I'm your grandma!" happily replied Gine.

"Oh, okay- **WHAT!**"_ 'this woman's barely twice my age!'_ he thought.

* * *

"So, Goku, I believe the only reason you are here is because you followed me out. Am I correct?" Cell stated as he stared at Goku.

"Yeah. I was supposed to stop you from leaving HFIL." Goku replied, eyeing Cell.

"And what a good job you did! Now tell me, What is all that?" Cell said, looking at Goku with a curious eye.

"Oh, this?" Goku said, pointing at himself, "This is something I like to call Super Saiyan Three," Goku said, smirking. Small beads of sweat were already forming on his forehead, evidence of his strain.

Cell saw this, and he smirked. bringing his own power out, his aura enveloped him. A raging Super Saiyan yellow covered his body, as his power got closer and closer to Goku's own. It finally leveled out, at a level just below Goku's own.

"That power is something," Cell stated, "but how long can your body cope with the strain? With all this power, I need a real challenge."

Goku chuckled. "I only reached this level a few hours ago. This is it's first... ..._field test_, really. I need more time to take the strain away. A few months at most."

Cell immediately backed off, letting his power drop. "If time is what you want, time is what you'll get," Cell said, clearly overconfident. "However, a week is all the time this planet will receive. Afterwards, the Cell Games shall begin anew." And with that, Cell rose, and flew away.

As Goku watched Cell fly away, he thought,_ 'Overconfident as always, Cell,'_ before powering down.

* * *

Standing in front of his front door, Goku has never been as nervous as right now. 'A son and a daughter,' he thought. During the short fly back home, Goku was filled in by Gohan, who described his previously unknown children to him. And right now, he was about to meet them for the first time.

Opening the door, Gohan called out, "Everyone! Videl and I are back! And mom, Grandpa, we got some people you'll want to meet!"

A few seconds later, Chi Chi made her way to the door, closely followed by Bardock. As soon as she laid her eyes on the door, revealing Goku in all his glory, she froze, then fainted.

Bardock ignored the falling woman as he stared at Goku. Chi Chi had fainted like that before, so it was of no concern. Goku, however, didn't see it like that. "Ahhh! Chi Chi!" he cried, lunging forward to catch her. He barely managed to grab her before she hit the ground, managing to put himself between her and the floor. All the while, Bardock was staring at the spot Goku stood in, frozen by the woman standing there.

"Bardock!" Gine yelled, latching on to him and nearly suffocating him with a vise-like hug. Getting over his shock, he pried Gine off of him in order to get a better look at her. The same shoulder-length spiky hair, innocent onyx eyes (despite her stay in HFIL), and the same pouting look she used against him so long ago. Finally confirming to himself that this was indeed his long-dead mate Gine, he immediately kissed her, pouring his longing in the kiss, Gine returning it with equal amounts of passion.

Off to the side, Goten and Kara were spying on the group. As soon as Bardock kissed Gine, Goten scrunched up his nose in disgust, while Kara looked on with stars in her eyes.

"Eww! Kissy kissy! Gross!"

"Wow! That's soo cooool!"

They both then looked at each other, before yelling at the other, "No it's not!"

Gohan, noticing the twin's banter, grew a smile, before saying, "Goten, Kara! Come on out! I have someone who wants to meet you!"

The twins froze, having been caught spying on the group, and walked out into the hallway. When they got to the hallway, Goku and Chi Chi came into their view. Having given up on reviving his wife, Goku was currently sitting on the floor, with Chi Chi's head resting on his lap. When the twins noticed Goku, they stopped, looking at him. "Um, Gohan?" Kara asked. "Why is there another Goten over there with mom?"

"Hey, you look like me!" said both Goku and Goten, pointing at each other.

Gohan then said, "Kara, that isn't another Goten, and Goten, he looks like you because he's your Dad. Yours too, Kara."

Both twins froze at that, now staring at Goku. After a few minutes, they both suddenly cried, "Daddy!" effectively waking up Chi Chi, just in time for her to see her husband get hit by two blurs.

Surprised at the twin's strength, Goku was unprepared for the force behind their tackle. After a while of tumbling through the lawn, they stopped, and Goku said, laughing, "You two are strong, aren't 'ya?"

"Uh-huh! Mommy and Gohan trained us!" Goten said, now climbing onto Goku's left shoulder.

Goku looked at his wife, who was beaming at the trio, happy that they got along so well. After Kara climbed onto his right shoulder, he stood up, walked up to his wife, leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

In a dark bedroom, sunlight streamed through a gap in a window's curtain, a streak of light crawling across the floor, eventually reaching the eyes of a man with wild, spiky black hair. His wife was lying on top of his sleeping form. The light in his eyes though, was making it harder to stay asleep. After fighting a loosing battle with the sun, the man, known to most as Goku Son (or as Kakarot to the Saiyan race), was finally woken from his lumber by his wife's movements. He woke up with a start, finding his wife, Chi Chi, already getting dressed up for the day. He smiled at the sight, thankful for yesterday's events. Well, almost thankful. Cell.

Finally deciding to start his day, Goku rose into a sitting position, looking around for his pants...

* * *

Waking up, Gohan found himself looking around the room he found himself in. The walls were white, and the windows were covered in patterns. there was a table with a pillow, and on the pillow was the four-star dragonball. Then he remembered where he was. He was in Gohan Sr's hut. A quick check of the room revealed an inflatable mattress, where Goten and Kara laid, sleeping soundly.

The day before, all the girls stayed over, mostly because Fasha wanted to catch up a bit with Bardock. So, to avoid a sleeping issue, Gohan decided to sleep in grandpa Gohan's house. Goten and Kara came along, because they wanted to sleep with Gohan too. So, Fasha, Videl, and Erasa ended up sleeping in Gohan, Goten, and Kara's room.

Getting up and stretching, Gohan left the hut and entered his home, a change of clothes he picked out already the day before in hand.

After a refreshing shower, he exited the bathroom, toweling his hair in the process. Because of this, he didn't see Videl in the way, who was wandering down the hallway, searching for the bathroom.

When she regained her bearings and looked at who she colided with, she blushed. All Gohan was wearing was his purple gi pans and red belt, leaving his whole upper body bare. She mentally shook herself, and rushed for the bathroom with a cold shower planned out.

Gohan looked back at the blushing Videl, before he shrugged and headed for the kitchen. Girls were wierd, after all...

Then he remembered about Cell, and what his dad told him happened. He looked at the direction of the bathroom. Five words went through his mind: Room of Spirit and Time.


	7. Chapter 7: Training

**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

***~East District 439~***

***~Videl~***

After breakfast, Gohan and Videl went outside to the field they spared in, where Gohan was proposing an idea.

"So your telling me," she said, in a disbelieving tone, "That we can train for a WHOLE YEAR in a single day?"

"Look, I know it sounds like I've gone crazy," 'You have no idea.' "But It's true! Dad and I used it to train for the Cell Games, and I spent months inside in Super Saiyan, never dropping out of it. Heck, I didn't even spend a full year in there, and I managed to not only reach Super Saiyan, but dad told me that I went beyond!" He said, trying to convince her.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'beyond'?" Videl said, curiosity spiked.

"Oh!" Gohan exclaimed, face-palming, "I didn't use it against Cell! I could've stood more of a chance!"

"Uhh, Gohan?" Videl said, trying to get his attention.

"But instead, I just HAD to attack him in a blind rage, didn't I?" He went off, ignoring her.

"Gohan!" she tried again, to no avail.

"If only I went at it with a clear head," he said, still ignoring her, "Maybe I would've-"

"GOHAN!" Videl yelled, obviously having had enough with him ignoring her. "What do you mean by 'going beyond'?"

Gohan looked like he was thinking about something, when he suddenly snapped his fingers, and said, "It's kinda hard to explain, so why don't I just show you?" before he jumped into Super Saiyan.

Videl, getting confused, just looked on, curiosity spiked, while he clenched his fists, a low growl escaping him. Then, his aura, which was barely visible, suddenly intensified, bathing him in golden flames. Sparks were dancing along his form, but he payed no mind to it, instead, growling even louder as he went through more changes. His eyes, which were teal, darkened slightly, while his hair, which had two small bangs, lengthened slightly, while the two bangs in his forehead seemed to force themselves together, forming a single long bang in front of his eyes. His muscles seemed to bulk up, before they shrunk, making him slightly taller in the process, while giving him a leaner look. When he was done, he relaxed, and turned to Videl. While he was relaxed, his aura was more visible than before, with the occasional spark dancing on his form. His face, while usually carefree, had a scowl painted on it, before he calmed himself down. Every time he made the jump, he would have to relive those painful memories, but it was getting easier.

Videl was openly gawking at him. She didn't expect him to know about the form. The only one she knew who used it was her older sister, Sydney. And boy, did she rub it in her face. But knowing Gohan could reach this form gave her a new goal: to 'go beyond' as Gohan called it.

Turning towards him, she said, "Alright Gohan, I'm going to believe you. I want to go to this 'Room of Spirit and Time', and I'm going to 'go beyond' just like you, but I want you to help me."

He looked at her, and smiled. "Sure," he said, "After all, you did ask me to train you."

* * *

***~The Lookout~***

***~Gohan~***

"Erasa, tell me again WHY you wanted to come with us?" Gohan heard Videl say for the fifth time. Apparently, Erasa accidentally heard their conversation and, not wanting to feel helpless like the first time Cell was around, asked them if she could tag along. Videl demanded that she stay with the Son's, or at least with Tien, but Erasa proved to be even more stubborn than Videl.

So now, here he was, pushing along Erasa's Jetcopter while the two argued.

"I already told you why, Videl!" Erasa yelled, "I am not going to just do nothing this time! Did you know that Cell freaking blew me and mom up! Do you know how that feels? It's horrible, and Dad told me that he was so mad, he nearly killed himself just TRYING to hurt Cell!," she yelled, this time shutting up Videl. Erasa never told Videl this, because she knew that she already hated the bug. This was just another reason why she should hate the mutant grasshopper.

Videl was now talking in a quiet voice. "So that's why I couldn't call you guys while your family was away..." All Videl knew about that time was that Tien and Launch moved to a temporary house on an island, away from civilization, in hopes on not 'running into trouble'. From what, she didn't know. What she didn't know, was that while Cell was blowing up islands, looking for Amanda, or Android Eighteen, the island Launch and Erasa were on was bombarded with his blasts. Tien, when he felt the **ki** of his wife and daughter disappear, confronted Cell once again, this time on a one-on-one. As he was about to get killed, he was saved by Vegeta, of all people, but only because of his obsession of beating the strongest warrior at his prime. After that, Tien received a senzu from Mirai Trunks, after Cell was already in his Perfect form, making him far too powerful for Tien to even THINK about revenge. But later on, during Gohan's final bout with Cell, Tien, along with the rest of the Z-Fighters (including a furious Vegeta, who had just lost his future son), managed to hit Cell with enough power to break his concentration, providing Gohan with the perfect opportunity to finish Cell off.

Gohan was floored by this information. He never knew about ANY of this. Tien never mentioned it during the whole Cell fiasco. He looked at Erasa through the rear window of the Jetcopter, she was close to tears, having to relive the memory of her sudden death. Videl was looking at her in shock, never expecting her friend to have experienced death.

Gohan almost sighed in relief when he saw The Lookout. The atmosphere in the Jetcopter was far too sad for his liking. Informing them of their near-arrival by tapping the glass in front of them, he successfully knocked them out of their musings, letting them prepare for a landing.

Gohan let go of the Jetcopter, instantly appearing in the Pilot's seat, with the controls in his hands. He directed the protesting aircraft upwards through the last 100 meters. Just as he cleared the edge of the lookout, it finally gave out, with it not being designed to fly that high.

Grabbing a gym bag each, they capsulated the Jetcopter. When Videl and Erasa actually payed attention to where they were, they stood there in shock. They were on a floating palace, with little plants growing out of gardens. The circular platform was covered with square tiles, and the palace-like structure was flanked by two weird towers that were held up by a thin support. Seeing Gohan entering the palace knocked them out of their shock however, and they ran in order to catch up...

...only to run into a dark figure.

This man was wearing a red genie's outfit, complete with a turban that had a large blue jewel in the center, and pointed shoes. The most unsettleing thing about him, however, was his blank stare, and constant smile.

"What are you three maggots doing here?" He asked, looking at Gohan for his answer.

Gulping nervously, Gohan said, "Uh, hi Mr. Popo. Do you by any chance know where Dende is? We need to use the Room of Spirit and Time."

"The maggot is outside, in the back," Mr. Popo said, turning and walking away.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Popo gave him the creeps. "Come on," he said. "Let's go meet Kami."

Walking behind the palace, they found Dende, in a lawn chair, sipping a drink from a pineapple. He was snickering as he watched on, too caught up in whatever he was doing to notice the three teens.

Videl and Erasa stared. Little. Green. Man.

"Really Dende?" Gohan said, catching the Guardian's attention. "Messing up Vegeta's life again? One of these days, Earth's going to need a new guardian." he said, shaking his head at his old friend.

"What?" Dende asked, "Guardians are supposed to protect their planets from threats!"

Putting a hand on his shoulder, Gohan saw what Dende was doing, and he said, "You're protecting the Earth, by messing with his Soap Operas?"

* * *

***~West City~***

***~Vegeta~***

Vegeta was sitting on his couch, watching a 'pathetic human's show' that he somehow got hooked onto.

"Just say it, Carmen. Tell me you love me." The male actor pleaded.

"Can't you see she's with another man? She's going to leave you!" Vegeta screamed at the TV.

"A-Alexander, I-" Was all the female actor said, before the station's antenna mysteriously gave out, and the frustrated screams of housewives (including Vegeta) rang throughout West City.

* * *

***~The Lookout~***

***~Gohan~***

Dende started cracking up, while Gohan was chuckling. Vegeta really got into his soaps. Turning to his other friends, Gohan introduced them. "Dende, these two are friends from school, Videl and Erasa. Videl, Erasa, this is Dende, the shortest guardian the Earth has ever had."

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Dende protested, glaring at Gohan.

"You know I'm only messing with you, Dende," Gohan said, giving him a Son Grin.

"I know you are," Dende said, switching his glare to a smile. "So, what are you here for?"

"Didn't you see what happened down there?" Gohan asked, looking at Dende strangely.

"Well, someone had to ruin a certain Saiyan Prince's life," Dende said, crossing his arms.

"What did you do to him?" Gohan asked, in a tired voice.

"Gave him ED." he simply said.

"...What?"

"Nothing to concern you about. Now, tell me what happened."

"So let me get this straight," Dende said, after getting filled in. "Cell's back, stronger than ever, Goku's back, with a new transformation, and you want to use the time chamber again, to get stronger. Did I miss anything?" he asked, a sarcastic tone to his voice.

"Aww come on, Dende! Don't be like that! Just let us use the chamber!" Gohan pleaded.

Dende suddenly laughed, "All I wanted to do was mess with you. Of course I'll let you use it," he said, before continuing, "I managed to change the time chamber to how I told you I would do it."

Gohan got excited. "You mean..."

"Yup!" Dende exclaimed, before saying, "More than one person can go inside, and you can go in there a many times as you want, but you can still only go in one year at a time."

"Dende, you're a freaking genius!" Gohan exclaimed, heading towards the palace.

"Don't I know it?" Dende said, following him. He then turned around, addressing the girls. "You two coming, or what?" he said, making them scramble towards Gohan. When Erasa passed by him, Dende suddenly grabbed her arm, startling the girl. "I need to talk to you," he said, getting serious.

"What do you need to talk to me about, Kami?" Erasa said, getting nervous.

"Just Dende is fine. I don't really like to be called Kami. It never really suited me." he said, trying to help her relax. He then took out a small book, one that looked like a mini encyclopedia. He opened it, flipping towards the table of contents. After finding what he was looking for, he said, "Do you know what this book is?"

Shaking her head no, she said "No, what is it?"

"This is called The Guardian's Book. It contains information about every single person that ever walked the Earth." he said, grabbing the corner.

"How can it hold information on EVERYONE? That looks to thin for that." she said, skeptical.

"It expands," he said, stretching it from it's corner. It was now the size of a large encyclopedia.

"Oh, she said, looking at it with surprise. Then, she got an idea. "Wait, does it say every little detail, like, let's say, who their parents are?" She asked, hopeful. Don't get her wrong, she loves Tien and Launch with all of her heart, but it would be nice to know.

Turning the book to face her, she saw that it showed her birthday, age, favorite hobbies, likes, dislikes, and even where she was born. "That's not right," she said, looking at the location. "It says here, that I'm born on a planet called Loiro, where I was sent from my parents, Amigável (Mom: Ah-me-gay-vel), and Falador (Dad: Pha-la-door), just before it's destruction at the hands of Frieza."she read, before it hit her. "I-I'm an alien?"

Dende just nodded. "When I found out you three were coming, I did some research on you and Videl, to make sure you guys were good. When I read yours, I noticed the caption under 'deepest desire' that read 'Wishes to know who real parents are', so here," he said, pulling out a much smaller book from his robes. Handing it to her, he said. "This little pamphlet contains all the info I could find on your parents. I also took the liberty of including the info on your race, if you wanted to know about it."

"Th-thanks," she said, reaching for it with shaking hands. After she got it, she hugged Dende, thanking him.

Patting her back, he said, "Don't you need to go with Gohan and Videl?"

"Oh, right! She yelled, squeezing him once more, before catching up with her friends, who were waiting for her.

"So, what did Dende want to tell you?" Gohan asked, curious at his friends behavior. Normally, Dende would tell you in front of other people. This must've been serious.

"Apparently, I'm an alien." she said, looking at their shocked faces.

Gohan was the first one to recover, having actually seen other aliens, many of which were actually humanoid.

"Did he tell you who your parents were?" he asked.

She held up the pamphlet, which she figured out expanded, just like the Guardian's Book. "He put all he found out about them, and my... ...race in here." she said, looking through it.

Looks like you finally found your about your parents, huh?" Videl said with a smirk. She had tried to help Erasa find her parents, but ended up with nothing.

Just then, Dende walked in. "Aren't you all supposed to be inside the chamber by now?" he asked.

Gohan face-palmed himself. "Oh, right! Videl, Erasa, let's go!" he said, opening a set of heavy wooden doors, and walked inside the chamber, the two girls right behind him.

* * *

***~Room of Spirit and Time~***

***~Videl~***

Looking around the room, Videl easily memorized the layout. They were in some sort of living room area, with four doors, two large couches, and an archway that led to the training grounds. After a little inspection, she found that two of the doors led to a set of bedrooms, each with for beds each, meaning that up to right people could go inside at once. Another door led to a kitchen, with a pantry that refilled itself, or so Gohan told her. The last door let to a a hallway with eight doors, each a bathroom on it's own. Walking back to the living room area, she found Erasa on a sofa, looking through the pamphlet.

"Find anything interesting about your race?" she asked, gaining Erasa's attention.

"Yeah," she said. "Apparently, my race doesn't eat much, rivaled Saiyans in strength, and has a transformation that can make me stronger, and are very durable," she said, looking it over. "Huh, wonder what that means."

"That's cool, what about your parents?" Videl asked, taking a seat next to Erasa.

After a few minutes of reading the pamphlet, she said, "Well, it said here that my mom was a scientist, a good one at that, and my dad was a warrior, one of the best in their planet. They meet each other while they were kids, and got together in their twenties, having me not long after that. When the planet was endangered by Frieza, they sent me to Earth, just a it detonated. Look, there's a picture of them!" she said, looking at a lose piece of paper that fell out.

Showing it to Videl, she saw a blond couple. The man was dressed in what resembled Saiyan armor, without shoulder pads. It did have thigh guards, though, and it was colored blue and black. He had blue eyes, with a handsome face, and a messy haircut. He had his wife wrapped in his powerful arms. The resemblance to Erasa was uncanny, to the point that you would've mistaken them as twins, save for the long hair, which cascaded down behind her, reaching to her mid-back, and her brown eyes, as opposed to Erasa's bob cut and blue eyes. She had on casual-looking clothes, with what resembled a lime green T-shirt, and khaki pants. In her arms was a bundled-up baby, obviously Erasa. The two were smiling at the camera, without a care in the world.

Looking at Erasa, she found tears in her eyes, with a small smile. "They look like a good couple, don't they?

"They do," said Gohan, as he came from the direction of a bathroom, already dressed in his purple gi. "Come on, Videl, let's leave Erasa here for a bit. We can start training, if you want." he said.

Giving him a nod, Videl got up, and went to get dressed.

Once she was dressed in her white tank top, a blue short sleeved shirt, and black spandex shorts, she went out to the training grounds, only to freeze in shock. All there was out here, was white. There was no clear floor, there was just white. But she knew there was a floor, because Gohan was standing on it, already in Super Saiyan 2, his aura raging, with lightning crackling around him. When he noticed her, he stopped, still in his ascended form, and said with a smile, "Come on, Videl! Let's get started!" he said. Just as she was about to go out, his eyes widened as he remembered something. "Watch your step!" he yelled, to no avail. A soon as her foot made contact with the ground, she was sent crashing down, as she suddenly felt heavier. She struggled a bit with the extra weight, before she finally got it. Stomping towards Gohan, she was panting by the time she reached him. He chucked a bit, before he said, "You have it easy. I wasn't even half a good as you are with ten times gravity when I was a kid."

"T-ten *pant* T-times? It f-feels like *pant* I-I weigh a ton!" she managed to say between pants.

"That's because your body isn't used to lifting a much as you weigh now. You probably weigh half a ton." he said, before adding, "Don't worry, it gets easier with time, and you'll be a lot stronger than you were. When you get used to this, try to stay as a Super Saiyan as long as you can, and if you can get to a month, without dropping it, we'll move on to trying to get you to ascend. Does that sound good to you?" he asked, getting a nod from her as a response. "Alright. When you get used to the gravity, call me over.I'm going to go and see if I can trash Erasa the basics of ki." he said, as he went inside.

When he walked inside, she stated going trough her forms, frowning when she noticed how slow she was, compared to the outside. By the time she managed to go through all of them, she was sweating profusely, but she managed to get some of her old speed back. So she went at it again. And again, and again, until after five hours of grueling work, she managed to get back to her old speed.

She then made her way over to the living area, ready for a meal.

Over with Gohan, he was currently out in the little platform connected with the living area, trying to help Erasa draw out her ki. When he left Videl over an hour ago, he patiently waited for Erasa to finish looking at the information Dende have her. After an hour, she went and got dressed in a white karate gi she used to use, but still fit her. The two of them then made their way out into the platform, where Erasa stared in shock of the training grounds. After a few minutes of just silent staring, she managed to knock herself out of it, and followed Gohan's instructions, siting down cross-legged, breathing in deeply as she tried to bring her power out to the surface.

Four and a half hours after he left Videl, he informed Erasa that he was going to get started on lunch. Instead of replying, she just nodded, still trying to call out her** ki**.

While he cooked, he was aware of a presence in there with him. As he was finishing up the food, he turned around and saw Videl, sitting at the table, with a look of hunger on her face. He chuckled, and set down a large plate in front of her, stacked with food. She immediately attacked it, finishing it in record time. Setting down another in front of her while he worked on his first plate, the two went at it.

After filling up the bottomless pits they called a stomach, Videl finally noticed something. "Gohan, why are you still in the ascended form?" she said, as she took in his blond hair, with the lone bang in front if his face, and the occasional crackle of static. He was obviously suppressing his power, as he was gathering the plates they used without braking them. While he washed the plates, he said, "I'm trying to master 'Super Saiyan 2' by staying in it a long as possible," to which he received a nod.

After that was done, he went outside, checked up on Erasa, who by this time, managed to make a turquoise ball of ki. After telling her to keep making more until it became second nature (after a good rest, of course. That did take a lot out of her), he went just outside the platform, where he started doing some light training. After an hour, his body forced him out of his ascended form, not being able to handle it after nearly seven continuous hours. The most he had ever done was six hours during a training session around a year ago. Collapsing to his knees, he was barely able to hold onto the regular Super Saiyan form, only through his mastery of it did he hold it. Stumbling back in the living area, he was meet with a worried Videl, who was watching him through her own training, and got worried when he collapsed. "What happened?" she asked, looking him over. Erasa then walked in, still forming ki balls, but it had become easy enough to the point that she could now walk around while doing it. "Yeah Gohan, what happened?" she asked. "One second, you were training like you've just started, and the next, you're on the floor, and the lighting stopped going around you." she finished, a curious look in her eyes.

"It's nothing," he said, ignoring the non-believing looks coming from the two. "I was just forced out of Super Saiyan Two, because I pushed myself too hard. I wasn't as careful as I thought."

Nodding their heads, the two girls figured out that all he needed was rest.

"Hey, Videl," he said, gaining her attention as the two were leaving. "Did you get used to the gravity?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah, I did, why?" she asked, looking at him.

"Are you up for a quick spar?" he asked, already heading out the archway.

Following him outside, she said, "Sure, but are you sure you're up for it? You were in pretty bad shape a few minutes ago," she said, obviously still worried about him.

"I'm fine," he said, before she shut him up.

"You are not fine," she said. "You basically just collapsed from exhaustion! Go and train Erasa for now, while I try holding Super Saiyan, okay?" she suggested, leading him over to Erasa, who was now able to make ki balls without too much strain.

Sighing in resignation, he simply nodded his consent, and trained Erasa, while Videl transformed, and followed Gohan's lead, taking it easy.

* * *

***~Five Months Later~***

***~Gohan~***

Gohan was currently standing in front of Videl, in a sparring stance. Just a month ago, she managed to stay in her Super Saiyan form for a whole month, and now, they were going to attempt to get her to ascend into Super Saiyan two. "Are you ready Videl?" Gohan asked, powering up to the Super Saiyan two form.

Nodding at him, she said, "As ready as I'll ever be, Gohan

Nodding at her, he suddenly kept at her, phasing out of sight, only to reappear in front of her. Knocking her away with a simple back hand, he said, "Alright. From now until this spar ends, pretend I'm Cell," before he appeared in her line of sight again, kicking her upwards.

Gritting her teeth in pain, Videl managed to right herself, and managed to replace Gohan's form with Cell in her mind. Snarling, she leaped at Gohan, and managed to hit him across the cheek, but he managed to shrug it off, instead grabbing her outstretched hand, spinning her around before throwing her at the ground. "Come on, Videl!" Gohan yelled. "Try harder! Everyone but you is dead, and the only one standing between Cell and your family is you!" he yelled at her, before he rained blows on her, not letting up on his assault. He didn't want to be this harsh, but Videl told him that he had to stop holding back on her.

Suddenly, he phased behind Videl, grabbing her arms, and pinning her to him. He leaned in, and whispered in his best imitation of Cell, "Girl, I'm just toying with you, your not even worth my time. I'm going to let you watch as I destroy your family," Gohan felt sick saying that, but he knew that she would do anything for her family.

With her eyes closed, Videl actually believed that Cell was holding her, despite Gohan's terrible imitation. When she heard what 'Cell' said, she snapped. Blowing Gohan back with the force of her ki, she let out a scream as Gohan felt her ki spike tremendously. Her hair, which was already spiked upwards from the regular Super Saiyan form, went more rigid, as it grew a few more inches. Her muscles bulked up slightly from her part, before shrinking right back, adding a couple of inches to her height. Her eyes, instead of becoming a harder teal, like Gohan's, instead went a lighter shade, resembling a turquoise color. Finally, pink sparks started appearing on her form, reflecting the color of her regular aura.

A he looked on in awe, she started to examine herself, noticing the sparks, frowning. Pink. Of course.

She suddenly turned towards Gohan, ready to strike, before blinking at him. She forgot that Cell wasn't really there, and when she saw Gohan instead of Cell, she got thrown for a loop. Noticing his look of awe made her smirk. "Are you done starting at me, or what?" she said, her smirk growing as he blushed a bright red.

"I-it's not l-like that, Videl! I-it's j-just-" he stuttered out, before Videl cut him off. Laughing at his nervousness, she said "I know what you were doing Gohan! I was messing with you!"

"Y-yeah I-I knew that..." he said, trying to hide his blush. The truth was, he was actually admiring her. He didn't know when, but he had developed feelings for Videl offer the last few months. He didn't know what it was, it could've been her stubbornness, which pushed to better herself. Or maybe it was her determination, which is what made her get back up after she failed something, and take it head on once again. Or maybe it was her caring side, as she worried over him, over any little issue, making him wait any injury out. It could've even been her beauty, which to him was the picture of perfection, with her brilliant blue eyes in the forefront on his mind. Well, whatever it was, he had fallen for her, and hard. Especially now, with her jumping around in joy of her reaching the next level of Super Saiyan.

When she noticed him looking at her little show, she froze in midair, and blushed. Now it was his turn to smirk, as he said, "Looks like someone's excited." Damn him and his good looks, and perfect personality. She's been crushing on him for a while now, and it's getting worse.

"Sh-shut up!" she said, as she launched a ball of **ki** at him. However, due to the power she now had, it launched at him with much more force than she intended to use, carrying him with it, before blowing up in his face. Luckily for the both of them, it was still too weak to do any real damage, but it did make a funny sight.

Emerging from the smoke cloud the blast made while coughing was Gohan, covered in soot. His hair was black once more, but when he opened his eyes, it revealed them to be the hard teal they were, meaning his hair was saturated in soot. Shaking his head, he produced a cloud of soot, making him start coughing just two second of seeing him like that, Videl cracked up.

"Oh hardy har har. Very funny," Gohan said with narrowed eyes, before suddenly launching a** ki** ball at her, detonating it in her face. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Videl, who was coughing, covered from head to toe in soot. Blinking as Gohan laughed at her, she growled, while saying, "Oh, it's on!" while tackling him to the ground.

* * *

***~Four Months Later~***

***~Videl~***

"Videl! Erasa!" yelled Gohan from outside. "Come on outside! I've got to show you two something!" he called, while they went outside. They found him outside, standing a good ways from the living area. Before they began to get closer though, he held out his hand, and said, "Stay back there!" he yelled, from where he stood. They complied, wondering what he was going to do.

Suddenly, the two felt his power spike, as he jumped straight into Super Saiyan Two. He then went into a 'power up' stance, knees bent, hands clenched at his sides as his power spiked upwards once again. He let out a scream as his body started to change. His muscles bulked up tremendously, before slimming back down, still larger than before. His eyes seemed to form pupils in a dark green color, at the same time his forehead grew out, giving him aneanderthal look. As his eyebrows disappeared, his hair began lengthening, reaching all the way to his waist in wild spikes. The bang in front of his face grew, now able to reach his chin, although it was held in the air his aura, which was a blazing inferno. Enormous blue lightning started to crackle around him, striking the ground and leaving scorch marks. The power they felt from him was mind-numbingly high, and the only thing they could do was just stare as he relaxed and turned took at them, a smirk in place.

"I think I reached Super Saiyan Three," he said, knocking them out of their states of mind.

"Well no shit, Sherlock," Videl said, while Erasa just nodded.

Suddenly, Gohan's aura disappeared as he fell forward, his body not yet used to the strain. He fell to the ground at a dead faint, face-planting the ground, while the two girls scrambled towards him.

The two barely managed to pick him up, as his body easily weighed a ton, if not more, but they managed to get him into the living area, and layed him on one of the couches.

* * *

***~Later~***

Groaning, Gohan opened his eyes, immediately regretting the action as he was assaulted by blinding white light. Waiting a bit to let his eyes adjust, he slowly opened them back up. When he was used to the light, he found himself on one of the couches, while he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh from outside.

He sat up, nearly crying out as he received an enormous headache from the action. After a few minutes of gritting his teeth, riding out the headache, he managed to let it subside. He managed to stand up, but immediately sitting down from a wave of nausea. Residing the urge to not puke, he stood up once again.

This time, he was able block off the nausea, making his way to the kitchen. Grabbing an empty glass, he filled it up with water, gulping it down in seconds.

Outside, Videl and Erasa were sparring, with Videl holding back while Erasa the everything she had at her. During he stay in the chamber, Erasa had grown in power. Compared to Gohan and Videl, it was nothing, but now she could easily take on Nappa.

Easily dodging her strikes, Videl suddenly kneed her friend in the gut, before before punching her in the face, sending her sprawling.

Managing to end up in a crouch, Erasa shot towards Videl, with a fist cocked back. Videl, who was preparing her self for a hay-maker, was thrown for a loop when Erasa suddenly sent a kick at her. Just as she was about to push the advantage, she suddenly noticed movement coming from within the living area of the chamber.

While she was distracted with the movement, she was suddenly slugged in the face by Videl, who took advantage of her lapse in to land a clean punch.

Rubbing her aching jaw, Erasa said, "Videl! Why did you do that! I wasn't paying attention!"

"That's the point. You weren't paying attention," Videl said with a smirk. This fell when she saw movement inside coming from the living area. Vanishing from Erasa's sight in a blur of motion, she appeared in the living room, next to the couch where Gohan layed. Finding it empty, she heard water running from the kitchen, and headed there, when she found Gohan next to the sink, his arms supporting him as he stared at it.

Turning to the sudden movement, Gohan have her a groan, and said, "What happened?"

Instead of giving him an answer, she lunged at him, wrapping him up in a hug.

Blinking at her reaction, he managed to calm her down enough to ask, "Videl, how long was I out for?"

Calming down, she said "A-about two weeks."

His eyes widened in surprise. "TWO WEEKS!"

* * *

***~Two Months Later~***

***~Gohan~***

"Are you sure you're ready for it Gohan?" Videl asked with worry. "The last time you tried it, you were passed out for two weeks!"

Gohan, who was getting ready to try holding the Super Saiyan Three form for a while, just said, "Don't worry Videl. I'm stronger than the last time. Besides, I need to reach this form to be able to even think about going against Cell," Gohan said, getting ready for the jump.

Jumping straight into Super Saiyan Two, Gohan braced himself as he began to power-up. He let out a scream as his body started to change once more. His muscles bulked up tremendously, before slimming back down, still larger than before. His eyes seemed to form pupils in a dark green color, at the same time his forehead grew out, giving him aneanderthal look. As his eyebrows disappeared, his hair began lengthening, reaching all the way to his waist in wild spikes. The bang in front of his face grew, now able to reach his chin, although it was held in the air his aura, which was a blazing inferno. Enormous blue lightning started to crackle around him, striking the ground and leaving scorch marks.

This time, he was able to hold it, as he began to slowly (by his new standards, of cource) go through his forms, appearing as a blur to Videl, who was barely able to see the blur of motion that were his arms. After a while, Gohan, satisfied with the light training, turned towards Videl, finding her staring at him with a strange look. When she saw him staring at her, she blushed, embatassed at having been caught admiring him. "S-so you can hold it, right?" she said, getting a hold of her embarrasment.

Nodding, he said, "Yeah, I can hold it, but not for long," he said, reverting back to Super Saiyan 2. "It still takes a lot out of me, so I can't use it for to long," he said, getting frustrated. "The only good thing is that we still have a month in here," he said. "Maybe by the time we get out of here, I'll be able to use it, without so much trouble." He said heading inside the living area, intent on finding some food.

* * *

*~One Month Later~*

"Wow, I can't believe it's already been a year," Erasa said, as they were getting ready to leave the Room of Spirit and Time. During their time spent in the chamber, the made went leaps and bounds with their training. With Gohan reaching Super Saiyan Three, Videl reaching Super Saiyan Two, and Erasa now able to easily dispatch Nappa with ease.

"I know what you mean." Videl said, packing her clothes jn a bag.

"Time really passes by in here, doesn't it?" Gohan said, picking up his clothes while stuffing them inside a gym bag.

"Well, the reason it passed by so fast was because all we did inside here is train!" Erasa said, annoyed.

"Well, that' what the room is for, right?" Videl retorted.

"...Right." Erasa said, looking sheepish.

"Well, there's no time like the present, let's go," Gohan said, heading towards the heavy oak doors.

And so together, they all exited the chamber...

* * *

Sorry for not updating. I'm already working on the next chapter.

Let me know what you think about it.


	8. Chapter 8 Back to the Past

**_Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based FanFiction. Dragonball, Dragonball Z, and Dragonball GT are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. Please support the official release._**

* * *

And so together, they all exited the chamber...

Only to walk straight into Vegeta. Growling he said, "About damn time, brat. I was just about to go in there, and pull all of you out by your hair," he said.

"What are you doing here Vegeta?" Gohan asked, eyeing the Saiyan Price with a wary eye.

"Hmph, that baka you call a father explained everything. Now if you move your ass, my future brat and I can get to training." Vegeta said, smirking at his shocked expression.

"Mirai's here? Where is he?" He exclaimed, looking for the larger version of the current Trunks.

"I'm right here, Gohan," M. Trunks, or Mirai, said, as he walled into view. What Gohan noticed right away was the look of absolute sadness in his eyes, to which he said, "Hey Mirai, are you okay? You seem pretty down."

Grimacing, Mirai said, "M-my mom died in my time. She got tuberculosis, and without any sort of treatment available, she died," he said, nearly in tears. The surprising thing was that Vegeta was patting his back, giving him support. What they didn't know was that secretly, Vegeta was just as shaken up as Mirai. To have to see Bulma as she slowly died like his son had, without being able to do anything about it? He would have killed himself, if it meant giving her even the slightest chance at survival.

Managing to hold in his tears, he said, "I came here to live in this time. There's absolutely nothing holding me back there. The earth is doing fine with the rebuilding," he said, before smiling at Gohan. "I brought someone with me. She's waiting for you two back at mom's place," he said, looking at both Gohan and Videl. "I actually didn't expect to see you again, Videl," he said, shocking the other three teens.

"Wait," Gohan said, "How do you know Videl?"

"In my timeline, she was your girlfriend;" he said, ignoring the pair's shocked faces, and Erasa's squeal. "You two were going to make it official and get married, but that's when my time's Gohan died," he said, saddening with the memory of his mentor's death.

"Everybody took his death hard, but no one took it as hard as Videl. She stopped eating, she would lock herself in her room, it was as if she had lost the will to live," he said. Videl couldn't help but agree with him. During their time in the chamber, she had realized that her 'crush' ran deeper than she had thought. She had fallen in love with him. Meanwhile, Gohan stood in shock. Videl, well, at least one Videl anyways, had feelings for him? Looking over at their Videl, he smiled. He had a chance to be with Videl, one timeline was proof enough that it was possible.

"But one day, she started to eat again," Mirai continued, oblivious to the teen's thoughts (or his father's impatience). "At first, I thought it was because she had been too starved, being a Saiyan like Gohan and I. But over the next few months, she started to get bigger," he said, while the teens had a look of realization. "She was pregnant," he said, comfirming their thoughts. "When I asked her how she was feeling, she told me that she was both happy and sad." he said, "Happy, because she still had a part of Gohan with her. Sad, because Gohan never knew he was going to have a family. But it wasn't meant to be. One day, she got sick. Sure, she was eating, but it still wasn't enough, and her body was failing her. So, when she heard mom saying that it was either her, or the baby, she immediately chose to save the baby. One of the last things she said was her name. Pan." He continued, recounting the memory. Then, he turned to them, and told them, "I brought her here with me. She's back at mom's, just like i told you. It was nice to see you again, Gohan, Videl. And... I don't know your name, sorry." He said, facing Erasa.

"No problem. It's Erasa, with an E." Erasa said with a smile (after shaking off the shock of his story, of course).

"Erasa. Okay I'll-" Mirai said, before getting cut off by Vegeta.

Grabbing him by the collar of his jacket, Vegeta growled, "That is quite enough of this sentimental bullshit! You are wasting valuable training time." he said this as he dragged him by his collar, all the while with Mirai shooting pleading looks at Gohan, who just watched on, snickering.

And so Mirai got dragged into a room meant for training for a whole year with last thing anyone saw from his face was a look of betrayal.

"Wait for me!" Cried a green and purple blur. It stopped just in front of Gohan, revealing itself to be an eight year old Trunks wearing his green gi with an orange sash, who rambled out, "HiGohan!SorryIcan'tplayrightnow,butI'mgoingtotrainwithdadandfutureme,soseeya!" before dashing inside of the chamber just as the door closed, leaving a bewildered Gohan behind, trying to figure out what he said.

After giving up from trying to understand Trunks, he turned to Erasa and Videl, and said, "So, I guess we're going to go to Capsule Corps."

"Why are we going to Capsule Corps.?" Videl asked. Despite having spent a year with the two, Gohan hadn't gone around to telling the two about himself.

As they all lept off The Lookout, heading towards West City's direction, he said, "We're heading to Capsule Corp., because Mirai's mom is Bulma Briefs, and I've known her since I was four," he said, shocking the two out of the air.

Regaining the ability to fly, Videl and Erasa floated back to Gohan's level. Openly starting at him, Erasa said "You mean to tell us that you know Bulma Briefs, yet for the past year, you haven't thought of mentioning it?"

Tilting his head to the side, he said, "Was I supposed to?"

Shaking her head, Videl muttured, "You idiot..."

"Bulma Briefs is only, like, the most famous female role model EVER!" Erasa squealed. "She runs Capsule Corp. single handedly, is like, the most fashionable woman alive, and..." she went on, in full fangirl mode.

"In other words," Videl said, over Erasa's fangirl rant, "Bulma Briefs is massively famous, and is Erasa's role model."

"I can see that," Gohan said, sweat-dropping as he looked at Erasa, who now had stars in her eyes.

* * *

***~Capsule Corporation~***

***~Gohan~***

Landing on the prestine front lawn of Capsule Corps., Gohan walked right up to the front doors as if he owned the place, with the two girls trailing behind. Walking up to the front desk, he greeted the secretary. "Hey Tom! How are you doing?"

Tom was a twenty-three year old man, who was tall and lean with dirty blond hair, which he kept in a messy haircut. It hung low over his face, forming bangs in front of his emerald green eyes. He had been working for Capsule Corp. for five years now, and with Gohan's frequent visits, the two had become friends.

"Gohan! Long time no see!" Tom greeted. "I was beginning to think that you forgot about me," he said in a mock hurt voice.

"Nah, my mom just sent me to school, so I hadn't been having as much time as before," Gohan said, before saying, "These two are my friends, Videl and Erasa. Were going to see Bulma. See you later."

Waving at Tom, Gohan headed towards the West Wing, where the briefs family lived. They used to live in the main compound, but over time, they had decided to move out, preffering to live near, rather than on the compound. Mainly though, it was because of Vegeta.

Reaching the metallic doors, Gohan walked up to a section of the wall, next to the door. Waving his hand in front of it, it slid down, revealing a keypad. Typing in the code, 9373-562333, the door opened, revealing a spacious living room. Walking inside, he made his way to the lab, where he felt Bulma's ki signature. He also felt another one, similar to his and Videl's, but it was relaxed, as if it was asleep. He decided to let it go for now, despite how he felt right now. Feeling that ki made everything real. His daughter. Granted, she wasn't really his, it was Mirai Gohan's, but still.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a set of heavy steel doors. Typing in the door's code, 76278277, it opened, revealing Bulma, dressed in oil-stained overrals, trying to work on a jumbo plane they've used while Cell was around.

Spotting the elder Son boy, Bulma called him out, "Gohan! Come and help me here, I need to work on the underside."

Walking over to the jet, Gohan was about to pick up the plane, when Bulma noticed the two girls, one of which had stars in her eyes. "Gohan?" Bulma asked, "Don't you think it'll be more practical to use the winch?" she asked, pointing upwards.

Rolling his eyes, Gohan picked up the plane regardless, and Bulma was just about ready to chew him out for bursting two girls brains, when she noticed that they seemed unsurprised.

After watching Bulma stare at the girl's lack of expression, Gohan set up the winch, making sure it was secure, and turned to Bulma. "Bulma, Mirai came back, and I was wondering, where's Pan?" he asked.

Snapping out of her rude stare, she turned to Gohan, and said, "So, you saw Mirai?" she asked. "He told you everything? Well, since he ruined your surprise, she's in your room, passed out."

"WHAT!" both Gohan and Videl yelled.

Laughing at their overprotectiveness, she told them, "Don't worry! She was tired when she came here, and when she saw Gohan's room, with as many pictures of him, she just passed out on the bed. She's been asleep for the past two hours." she finished, calming the two down. 'Not even parents for a full day, and they are already so overprotective of her,' Bulma thought. Mirai had given her a picture of his timeline's Gohan and Videl, and she had recognised Videl instantly.

"Bulma, don't say it like that, you had the both of us worried," Gohan said, with Videl nodding in agreement.

"Well, why don't you go and see her? She's been hearing stories on you two for a while, and I think that meeting her parents ought to be the highlight of her life," Bulma suggested.

Nodding their agreement, both Gohan and Videl stood up, leaving the room. Erasa, still sitting down, instantly went into fangirl mode. May Dende have mercy on Bulma's soul...

No, wait. Erasa just fainted. Man, Bulma just dodged a bullet on that one...

Walking into Gohan's room, the two teens were nervous. Less than an hour ago, they both found out that they both had a daughter. Deciding to take the initiative, Videl gently shook Pan awake. When her onyx eyes landed on the living, breathing forms of her parents, who she recognised from a photo Trunks always showed her, she just stared at them, not believing her eyes, before she jumped them, wrapping her tiny arms around them. Crying, she managed to choke out, "M-momma! P-papa!"

Having no idea how to calm a four year old down, Videl let Gohan calm her down, watching as he patted her back and whispered soothing words in her ear. In the back of her mind, she managed to register the fact that he's an excellent dad.

After calming her down, the three of them just stayed in a hugging position, which quickly got awkward for both Gohan and Videl. Suddenly, Pan moved, causing the two teens to spread apart, bright red blushes on their faces.

"Momma, Papa?" Pan spoke up, catching the teen's attention. "Will you tuck me in?" she asked, getting under the covers.

"Why now?" Gohan said. "Don't you want to meet Uncle Goten and Aunt Kara?"

"Uncle Goten? Aunt Kara? Who are they, Papa?" Pan asked, tilting her head to the side. She didn't have aunts or uncles, does she?

"Uncle Goten and Aunt Kara are my younger brother and sister, and they're both seven years old. Do you wan't to go meet them, Pan?" he asked, as her face grew excited.

"Yeah! I wanna meet Uncle Goten and Aunt Kara so I can play with them!" Pan yelled before jumping out of the bed.

As she ran around the room, trying to make Gohan and Videl hurry up, they smiled at her.

As they left the building, Pan clutched onto Videl's shoulders, and said, "Momma, I can't fly. Can you carry me?"

Smiling, she said, "Of course Pan," and picked her up, before blasting of, Gohan in tow.

* * *

Watching from the window, was Bulma, with a smile on her face. 'Not even parents for a day, and they're already this good,' she thought, before smirking evilly, picking up a phone. 'Time to call Chi Chi...'

* * *

Up in the air, Pan was being held by Videl while she held her arms out, pretending to fly. "Wee! Mommy, Daddy! Look! I'm flying! Yay!" The two teens looked at each other, smiling. Their daughter. They had already gotten over the initial shock, and have accepted it. Plus, who better to have a daughter with than the other? Obviously they loved each other to have Pan with them in any timeline.

When they started to descend, Pan saw the Son home, not in ruins, unlike the one 'Uncle Trunks' showed her. She then started chanting "We're here! We're here! We're here!" much to the amusement of her parents.

Landing, they found the front yard empty, much to the confusion of Gohan. Goten and Kara were always outside. He shrugged, walking to the front door, Pan and Videl in tow, before he heard an eerily familiar voice coming from inside, making his blood freeze. Cell.

After he told Videl to stay outside, he barged through the front door, he speeding towards the living room, where Cell's voice was coming from, only to find it coming from the TV set, which was set to a news station.

Everybody was there: Goku, Goten, Kara, Chi Chi, Bardock, Gine, Fasha, Krillin, Amanda (#18), Marron, Roshi, Tien, Launch, Chiaotzu, and even Yamcha, all leaning towards the TV, listening.

"...will be held this Friday, at the location of the past Cell Games. But rest assured, I will not lose this time. Farewell," and with that, he blasted the camera, ending the broadcast.

Clenching his fists, Krillin said, "This is just like the last time! All he wants to do is to cause world-wide anarchy!"

"Cell lives for stuff like this," Amanda said, "I was in his head, remember? There's nothing he loves more than the look of absolute terror in the faces of his victims. Announcing the resurrection of the Cell Games like he did is the perfect opportunity for him to see that look."

"Then what do we do now?" Tien said, "You guys felt that spike in power. He's far to powerful for us humans to even distract him like the last time. The best we can hope for is if Goku can get a hold of his 'Super Saiyan Three,' otherwise, we're done for."

"Tien, aren't you forgetting something?" Goku asked him. "Gohan went inside the Room of Spirit and Time, along with two of his friends. All of them are bound to get stronger in there."

Tien's eyes widened. "**Erasa's in the chamber?!** S-she won't be able to handle it!"

"Actually," Gohan said, walking in the room, gaining all of their attention, "She was able to handle it, because she was eased into it," he said, calming down Tien.

"Where is she? How is she?" Launch asked, in her blue-haired persona.

"Erasa's with Bulma. We went there to pick someone up, and left her there for a bit. And she's strong enough now to beat Nappa. I know that nowadays that's nothing, but for a year's worth of training, that's impressive," Gohan said.

"So, in short, she's okay?" Tien asked.

"Yeah," Gohan said, before turning to Goten and Kara. "Goten, Kara. Can you two come over here for a sec?" he asked, receiving nods in return.

As they left the living room, they all heard the phone ring...

Gohan went outside, with the twins in tow. "Big Brother, what are you going to show us?" Goten asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's not a what Goten, it's who." Gohan said.

"Is that who you're showing us, Gohan?" Kara asked, spotting Pan, who was playing tag with Videl.

"Who is she Gohan?" Goten asked, before Gohan could answer Kara. "She kinda looks like Videl."

"No!" Kara argued, "She looks like Gohan when he was little, like in those pictures mom has!"

Once again, before Gohan could answer, they all heard a yell coming from the house. **"GRANDBABIES!"**

Kara, being the brighter of the two, instantly connected the dots. She turned to Gohan, then to Videl. Gohan, Videl. Gohan, Videl. And then she looked at Pan. "Gohan," she said, with wide eyes, "Are you a daddy?"

Scratching the nape of his neck, Gohan was about to answer, when Goten jumped up, and tackled Videl down, yelling "I got a big sister, I got a big sister! YAY!"

Not expecting the sudden tackle, Videl was sent sprawling, finding a seven year old wrapped around her neck. Pan looked at the scene, before she laughed and jumped in, wrapping her tiny arms around Videl, all the while yelling "Hug Momma! Let's hug Mamma!"

Looking at the scene, Gohan let out a laugh, when a chill went up his spine, a bitter cold breeze blowing over the field. Gohan froze, every single muscle tense, when he heard the front door of the house suddenly slam open, cracks appearing on the sturdy oak door. An outstretched hand was on the door, leading to a very scary looking Chi-Chi. The crazed look in her eyes sent shivers up Gohan and Kara's spines.

When Chi-Chi spotted the little four year old, hugging Videl with all of her might, she immediately made a dash for her, despite the desperate Goku hanging on to her. **"Chi-Chi calm down!"** he desperately yelled, as he heald onto her purple dress with his feet digging into the ground.

Finding no other way to hold his wife back, Goku focused his energy, transforming into a Super Saiyan. This managed to slow her down, but out of nowhere, she spun around and slammed a brand-new frying pan in his face, turning around and continued to sprint when he fell unconscious.

Faster than he could react to, Chi-Chi had snatched Pan and proceeded to gush over her, pinching her cheeks like every child knows a grandparent would do. "Oh, my grandbaby is so cute!" Chi-Chi gushed, while Gohan and Videl tried to pry Pan from Chi-Chi's iron grip.

"Mom!" Gohan frantically yelled, "Let go! You're suffocating her!"

* * *

"...after that, he told us that he came back in time with Pan here, and plans on staying here permanently," Gohan said, after they managed to pry Pan out of Chi-Chi's death grip. Apparently, Bulma hasn't mentioned anything about Pan. That was, of course, before Gohan and Videl went to pick up the little girl. That blue-haired traitor. Videl was outside, supervising the the kids as they played outside. So here he was, explaining the situation to his mom, dad, grandparents, and Videl's mom. Joy.

"So you two ARE mates." Fasha said, a wicked smirk plastered on her face.

Gine though, was in tears. "My grandbaby already has a daughter. WAH! I'm getting old!" she wailed, as Bardock frantically tried to comfort his mate.

Chi-Chi though, was the one that worried him. All she was doing was cradling an invisible baby in one arm, while she bottle fed it with an imaginary bottle. If one were to look closely enough, they would see little white doves flying around her head, carrying a banner that read 'grandbabies'. And on top of that, she was wearing the creepiest dreamy expression anyone has ever seen.

Yup. He had a weird family.


End file.
